Selling Out
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: A bunch of oneshots with different Sasuke pairings. Mostly reviewer dedication oneshots. Some crazy, some expected. Sasuke as Uke: need I say more? posted KibaSasu, KyuubiSasu, GaaSasu, KakaSasu, ShikaSasu, and ShinoSa. Please read and review and enjoy! :
1. Fire and Ice

**Konnich wa!**

**A'kay, I suppose every fanfic writer needs a series of drabbles. This one is mine! **

**It's centered around Sasuke. It's lots of one-shots, different pairings, all Sasuke. Some of them are crazy and you would probably shoot me for thinking them up, but hey, I'm already marginally insane from being brought back from the dead so many times. (My friend, she knows necromancy see? And… yeah…) It kills off a lot of my brain cells to be resurrected THAT many times. Yes, a lot of people hate me. …Because my insanity is so much cooler than theirs. What can I say? I'm cool in a crazy kinda way, as is my nature. **

**Well, this one should be quite obvious. Forgive me if it moves a little fast. It's a one shot – a long one shot, but a one shot nonetheless – I don't have TIME to give them a decent history. I do that and I can't even get to the smut or yaoi or lemons! How many people would enjoy a romance one-shot with no smut or yaoi or lemons? It's insane! **

**Disclaimer – I would love to own Sasuke and Gaara and Kakashi, but I can't. They belong to each other in these drabbles. And NO – I will NOT do ANY threesomes! I don't think Sasuke would like me if I did that… - gets idea – CRACK! A KakaItaSasu!**

**Sasuke – seriously angry – don't you even dare. **

**Kakashi – well, I don't know – I actually kinda like the idea. - inching closer to Sasuke - **

**Sasuke – stares at Kakashi – you're such a sick pervert!**

**Itachi – insane look in eye – come here little brother. - reaches out - **

**Sasuke – runs away from both – I hate you DDB!**

**Writer – see? THAT'S why I won't do it. It WOULD be hot – but no. **

**On with the yaoi! And smut! And lemons! **

**On with the romance in general baby! **

**Selling Out First One Shot – Remembrance – Fire and Ice **

He emerged in the bar that chilly winter night, brushing the snow off his body. His keen eyes saw a familiar braid of black at the corner of the bar.

"Hey Uchiha."

Those two words were soft – barely a murmur, but the other ninja still heard. His head turned slightly to see the other, black eyes flashing.

"Hey Inuzuka," he replied gently. The dog lover took a seat beside him.

"You're looking sad, Uchiha," he commented. The other shrugged, holding his glass loosely in one hand and staring off absentmindedly.

"And?" He replied. Kiba thought for a moment and clucked his tongue, blinking at the Uchiha.

"I thought you had gotten out of your angsty ways, Uchiha?" Kiba asked playfully. The Uchiha shrugged again.

"Sometimes it comes back…" his voice was soft – sad – barely a murmur. Kiba was concerned immediately.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" He asked quietly. The other looked at him. He had been there for a while – Kiba could tell – but the Uchiha looked at him with deadly intelligence.

_Okay, so the alcohol isn't doing it…_

"Why do you care?" The Uchiha asked softly. Kiba shrugged.

"You're my teammate – isn't that enough?" The Uchiha surveyed him for a moment and then looked away. Kiba sighed, feeling the silent anguish pour out of the Uchiha. It made his heart hurt to see him like that for some reason. He stood up.

"C'mon Uchiha – let's go." He set a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. The dog lover didn't know what he was doing – or why the Uchiha agreed to follow him. But like the dogs he loved, Kiba could tell what was wrong with the Uchiha.

He was lonely. Ever since he had returned from Orochimaru – which was about two years ago – the village of Konoha did its best to ignore him. Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi had accepted him back, but they were all on a mission together. Tsunade hadn't allowed the Uchiha to go, since it was close to Sound's old hideout.

Now it was nearly New Year's, and all the Uchiha received were glares and shuns.

Hey, it had been worse at Christmas – Naruto had gotten a serious virus and was put in quarantine, and Sakura and Kakashi had to take care of him.

No room for the Uchiha – he didn't even get presents.

And he had actually GAVE them something… if you can count saving their lives a present…

No one dared say anything to him, however. It was a deep wound that the Uchiha had made upon the Fire Country – Konoha especially. The village was still perfectly aware of the power that resided in the Uchiha's hands – in his eyes. They might have been too afraid to say anything, but they weren't cowardly enough to not hate him.

Just like Naruto all those years ago, when he was shunned by the village because of the Kyuubi.

But the Uchiha was surely taking it a lot better than the blonde had, staying silent and cold as the murmurs broke out and the glares were shot in his direction, successfully ignoring them all throughout the day. Talking to no one – speaking to no one – the Uchiha was something of a mute.

They said nothing for a moment as they exited the bar, their feet crunching rhythmically in the snow.

"Where are we going?" The Uchiha asked softly. One would believe he was timid if not for the glares of death he could shoot out at will. Kiba shrugged.

"My place, where else?" The Uchiha looked up at him, his eyes only showing slight curiosity. The look reminded Kiba strangely of a child. The Uchiha's long bangs outlined his face cutely, swaying with his walk. The look was strangely innocent, but Kiba knew it was just cliché.

_How can he be innocent when his hands are stained with the blood of literally thousands…? _

"You live alone then?" The Uchiha's question – however soft it had been – drew the dog lover out of his thoughts. Kiba looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Yep – I have for around four years." The Uchiha nodded absent-mindedly but said nothing. They walked in silence for a while.

Kiba stopped at a small house with a huge backyard, a little pond at the back. They were outside downtown Konoha now – there were more houses than apartments here. Silently, Kiba opened the small gate and walked onto the path.

His white pup – Akamaru – now a fully-grown dog – bounded forward, barking a hello to Kiba before running to the Uchiha. Kiba whirled.

"Ah! Be careful Uchiha! Akamaru –!" he broke off, staring. "Uh…"

Akamaru wasn't attacking the Uchiha. In fact, Akamaru wasn't doing anything violent at all! He was sitting calmly by the Uchiha's side. The Uchiha's hand was on Akamaru's head, scratching softly. His eyes – still coal black – stared at Kiba intently – alertly.

_That's strange. He only does that to people who –_

"Is something wrong Inuzuka?" The Uchiha's quiet question snapped Kiba out of it. He shook his head.

"No. C'mon." He turned and walked up to the door, unlocking it. The Uchiha stepped inside quietly, Akamaru padding in behind him. As Kiba took off his coat, the Uchiha murmured something.

"It's warm in here."

But it wasn't a complaint – it was merely a statement – as Kiba knew perfectly well. He turned.

The Uchiha hadn't removed his coat – nor made any motion to move it. His hands were clasping the flesh right above his elbows, his legs stiff as he looked around. Kiba blinked at his words.

"Yeah… and?" The Uchiha didn't look at him. He shrugged.

"It's just…" he was quiet. "Nice…" Kiba was beginning to become confused.

"What? Isn't your place warm?" The Uchiha turned to him and gave a small, strained smile. Kiba was surprised to realize how much that look pained him.

_Kiba, what's wrong with you?_

"No, not really." The Uchiha was answering his question softly. "My place is never warm – it's always freezing." Kiba blinked.

"But don't you have a heater?" A small nod.

"Yes. I use it, but it never seems to make any difference. It's always freezing cold – like the warmth is being sucked away." Kiba shrugged.

"Well, I guess what they say is true." The Uchiha blinked.

"What? What's true?" His voice was soft. Kiba looked at him, wanting to see the other's reaction.

"The house reflects what the owner really is on the inside."

_**You're made of ice Uchiha. Everybody hates you. **_

The unspoken words hung thick in the air.

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly and he looked away, hurt apparent in his eyes and the grip his had on his arms tightened.

_**It's true, dammit. **_

The silent reply hung even heavier.

Kiba began to regret saying that. When the Uchiha spoke again after a few moments of silence, it was soft… weak. It struck Kiba harder than he thought possible.

_Dammit Kiba – why are you being affected by this Uchiha so badly?_

"No… I don't… want… to be like that…" the shorter ninja murmured softly. "I don't want… to be that person… whom everyone is happy that they're gone – that no one grieves when they leave – that no one cares for. I mean –" he broke off, closing his eyes. "I would deserve it – but that doesn't stop it from being any less painful." Kiba blinked in understanding.

"You're not really dealing well with the shunning at all, are you?" He asked gently. The Uchiha swallowed.

"I've had to hide how I truly feel my entire life." He raised his head and gave Kiba a sad, tired smile. "THAT… is nothing new to me."

_Ah – God, what's wrong with me? My heart feels like it's about to crack! FUCK! What the hell is with the Uchiha? _

Kiba heard himself say,

"Well, what I'm feeling now is completely new to ME."

He has no idea why he did whatever the hell he did after that.

In two large strides he was in front of the Uchiha. The shorter one dropped his arms to the side in uncertainty and took a small step back, his coal eyes wide.

"Inuzuka –"

"There ARE people who would be sad, idiot," Kiba snapped, cutting the Uchiha off. "Are you that fuckin' blind? Even with the Sharingan?"

Before the Uchiha could comply, Kiba's arms were around his waist and the Uchiha's lips were pressed into his own, the dog lover's powerful arms crushing the Sharingan-user to him.

Kiba knew he was dead – he knew the Uchiha would never allow anyone to touch him like this – not after what Itachi had put him through – but Kiba – being the dog-brained idiot he is – didn't care at the moment. He really didn't care about ANYTHING really. All his thoughts were focused on the body in his arms.

The dog lover had been right – he WAS cold. The Uchiha's lips were freezing against his own, the shorter one's body was ice – even through the heavy coat – Kiba could feel it. The Sharingan-user had no body heat whatsoever.

_God, he shouldn't even be alive. _Then another thought –

_I want him – NOW. _

Kiba begged for entrance into the other's mouth, and it was granted.

The Uchiha's mouth was an entirely different story. Kiba thought the Uchiha's lips were cold, but they were nothing compared to the moist cavern he now freely explored.

The Uchiha's mouth was so cold it burned. It made Kiba shiver.

_God, how is this guy still STANDING?_

Then Kiba realized that HE himself was warm – he could feel his own heat in the other's mouth.

_Icy flames…_

Then he realized something else. He realized what kept the Uchiha from tearing away and blasting him with a Chidori.

He wanted the heat – he needed the warmth – he craved it. He wanted so dearly to get the flame needed to melt away the icy walls around his soul.

And then the slow-brained dog-loving idiot realized how intensely he wanted to give it to him.

Kiba made the kiss deeper, crushing the Uchiha against him and shoving his tongue down the other's throat, as if trying to meld together with the Uchiha.

The shorter ninja replied with a will, his hands on Kiba's shoulders.

_God, so warm…_

They broke apart, gasping. After a moment, the Uchiha raised his head and smiled sadly at Kiba.

"You were right, weren't you?" His voice matched his expression.

"Yes, I was," Kiba admitted, sad he had said anything.

The Uchiha leaned forward into Kiba's embrace.

"But YOU'RE warm," he murmured, hearing Kiba's heart beat faster under his ear. Kiba grinned nervously.

"Yeah, and?" The Uchiha blinked and closed his eyes.

"It… surprised me," he commented. Kiba blinked, not understanding. "Your warmth… is different."

"Really? From who's?"

"Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi. …Especially Naruto." Kiba blinked again.

"There are different kinds of warmth?"

"Yes. There's Naruto's kind – which is warmth so intense that it crashes inside of you and hurts. Sakura's is forceful, uncaring – and it seems to burn you alive. Kakashi's is a little too cool – it really doesn't seem to be there. I mean, you can look for it if you tried, but…" he snuggled closer into Kiba's chest. "Yours is different – comforting. It can be intense when it wants to be – but it's naturally laid-back, easy-going, but rarely lazy – kinda like its creator." Kiba could only stare at the black head.

"Wow – I never would've separated them all like that." The Uchiha managed a weak chuckle.

"When you're as cold as me, you tend to notice warmth when it comes." He tried to sound just a little happier, but Kiba didn't buy it.

"I don't think you're cold Uchiha," he said suddenly. "At least – not a heart." _Now what had possessed him to say that? _The Uchiha lifted his head to look at the dog lover.

"Call me Sasuke – the 'Uchiha' gets annoying. But what do you mean? What makes you think I'm not truly cold? When all of the signs are there?" Kiba shrugged.

"Then you have to call me Kiba. And I really don't know. I felt something inside of you, I guess." It was Sasuke's turn to blink.

"Really? Felt what?" Kiba looked down at him intently.

"I really don't know. Let me make sure…" he leaned down and caught Sasuke's lips again.

The warmth was gone – it was like Kiba's heat hadn't even been there – like it had simply been sucked away.

Sasuke responded immediately, leaning into the embrace.

Kiba hadn't been lying when he said he had felt something – it was small and weak – but it had been there. He was determined to find it again.

As it deepened, Kiba prayed that what he had felt had been real – that it was still there.

Then he felt it.

A spark. Feeble and weak, but still a spark, residing in the other's soul.

They pulled away, and Sasuke looked up at Kiba. He nodded.

"Yes – yes, it was there," he replied to the silent question. Sasuke's head cocked.

"Well, what was it?" The question – like the person – was quiet. Kiba shook his head.

"I don't know – it's too small – I can' tell." Sasuke blinked and leaned into him again.

Kiba literally felt the warmth being pulled away from him – he shuddered.

"I'm sorry," he heard Sasuke murmur. "I know I'm cold – I can't help it." Kiba inclined his head and kissed Sasuke's throat, feeling the life force beating underneath his lips.

"Well, maybe on the outside…" he smiled. "But I'm not quite sure about the INSIDE." Sasuke smirked ever so slightly, and an inkling of whom he used to be fizzled out.

"I never knew you were so… philosophical." Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Whoever said that?" He asked, leaning down to capture Sasuke's lips again. The shorter ninja was so light – Kiba could pick him up easily with one arm – but he felt power under that skin – he felt the power as the hands pushed against his shoulders, the fingers tracing the skin under his shirt.

Kiba slid his hands underneath the heavy coat, his gentle coaxing letting Sasuke slid his arms out of the coat, allowing it to pool to the floor at his feet.

Sasuke's arms seemed to come alive at the absence of weight as he took hold of Kiba's jaw, tracing the powerful muscles and playing along the skin on the dog lover's neck teasingly. Kiba felt pent up energy in those arms – aching to be released.

They separated, both gasping. Sasuke slumped against Kiba, his arms snug around Kiba's chest, his fingers tracing mindless circles on his back. Kiba's eyes widened when he found his fingers hooked under Sasuke's waistband, and he hurriedly pulled them away. Sasuke felt the movement.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked softly. Kiba stared at him. Sasuke's onyx eyes were half-closed and blank.

"You're alright with this? Even after Itach–?"

Sasuke silence him effectively, his cold lips pressing against Kiba's warm ones. Kiba – being the slow idiot he is – finally realized what Sasuke was saying.

_He WANTS this. _

Without another word, he replied powerfully to Sasuke's silent plea, crushing the other against him.

"Hurry," Sasuke begged breathlessly, his gasps hot in Kiba's mouth.

"C'mon," Kiba replied, taking hold of Sasuke's waist and leading him to the bedroom.

Everything just kind of flowed together after that.

The dog lover barely remembered taking off Sasuke's shirt and pants and boxers. His own clothes seemed to disappear under Sasuke's skillful fingers. His eyes were full of blackness when he pulled Sasuke's hair loose, running his fingers through the thick, smooth waterfall of black.

But he remembered clear as day how Sasuke felt under his fingertips.

It was like touching moonlight – soft and smooth and pale – but seemingly not there at all. The shorter ninja's skin was of milky white, smooth and flawless with no scars visible – if there were scars, Kiba didn't see them.

Kiba ran his fingers over the smooth, satin whiteness hesitantly, gently – as if too much pressure could shatter the perfection. Black onyx eyes blinked lazily at him.

_Don't be afraid, _breathed the Sharingan-user's fingers as they skated along Kiba's skin, leaving icy ghost trails that made Kiba shudder. _I can take whatever you can throw at me. _

Kiba's hesitance suddenly disappeared, and energy immediately began to pump through his body. His warmth washed over the iciness of Sasuke's body in pounding waves, trying to drive away the cold.

Sasuke clung to Kiba, feeling the heat dive into his body and welcoming it. The warmth of Kiba's breath – of his touch – of his body – made him delirious, soaking up the fire in Kiba's soul like one would the rays of the sun. He felt Kiba's body heating up.

Yet his own body stayed like ice, soaking up the heat of Kiba's soul and making it seemingly disappear.

He shuddered as Kiba trailed his tongue up his pale chest, scorching hot against the ice. It was then Sasuke wondered – was he truly made of ice? If there WAS fire in his soul, could Kiba feel it if he entered? Or would he shudder from the coldness that Sasuke was?

_Please God – let that not be true. _

He didn't want that – he truly DIDN'T. He didn't want to be one of those with ice for a heart – Orochimaru wasn't even like that, and he was one of the iciest people Sasuke knew. Even Itachi had fire inside of him – sparked by the Mangekyou Sharingan.

His grip on Kiba's shoulders tightened. Kiba immediately sensed his fear.

"Hush," he murmured. "It'll be okay." Sasuke's chest constricted with doubt. _Will it? _

Kiba spread the powerful legs, and kissed the cold lips one last time.

_**It'll be okay. **_

He slid into the Uchiha.

His sub-conscience was afraid – afraid that what he had felt before was just a fake – something he imagined only to comfort both himself and Sasuke.

And maybe it had been right. Kiba felt nothing.

No. He couldn't accept that. He pushed himself hilt deep, and Sasuke moved with him, groaning. The Uchiha's hands seemed to be everywhere at once upon the dog lover's torso.

_Please. _Kiba prayed. _Please let it be there. _

Still nothing. Cursing silently, he repeated the motion. He struck something inside of Sasuke.

The Uchiha cried out, and Kiba felt something wash over his entire body.

Warmth.

It was intense – terrifyingly strong, and it went straight to Kiba's core, making him call out and he climaxed quicker than ever thought possible.

The hot liquid seared Sasuke's insides, and he cried out in surprise – in pleasure.

_God, how can anyone live with such heat?_

Kiba slumped against him, gasping, his entire body tingling violently with the remainders of the intense, invisible flame that had struck him. Both of them were gasping and sweating. Sasuke's fingers teased Kiba's skin.

"That was fast," he commented after a moment. "I'm actually a little disappointed. You don't have a lot of endurance, do you?" Kiba glared at him, unwilling to believe that such heat resided in such a cold body.

"Shut up. Are you feeling better now?" Sasuke blinked at him.

"What? What gave you the feeling that I wasn't alright?" Kiba shrugged.

"You just looked really sad at the bar. Just worried. You're not usually like that anymore. Do you wanna talk about anything?"

"You know Inuzuka, you're not usually this considerate."

"Shut up! It's Kiba and you know it! And I've changed – so what?"

"My clan was murdered today." This shocked Kiba into silence. He stared at the Uchiha dumbly, at a loss for words. Sasuke was looking away – out the window. "This is… the thirteenth year… since they died…" He turned his eyes to the dog lover and smirked him. "Does that answer your question, _Kiba-kun_?" Kiba merely blinked at him, and then he shook his head silently in thought and lifted himself, pulling out of the Uchiha. He settled down beside the shorter ninja, wrapping his arm around him and breathing in the scent of the Uchiha's thick, tousled hair.

"Gomen," he murmured, already tired. Maybe the Uchiha was right – maybe he DID have to work on his endurance.

_Heh, now I have someone fuckin' sexy to help me! _

"'Night."

"Goodnight Inuzuka."

"It's Kiba, damn you!"

  

When Sasuke awoke, the bed was empty beside him. The air was warm and he relished in it. God, this was so much better than his place. Maybe he should find a reason to stay another night… he took a warm shower and got dressed, not bothering to put on his shirt. He pulled out a rubber band from his pocket and pulled up his long, wet black hair, managing to get it into a high ponytail.

The white dog was waiting for him outside the door in the hall when he opened it, his tail wagging. Sasuke smiled, leaning down to scratch the dog's head.

"Good morning Akamaru. Did you have a good night?" The dog barked and stayed by the Uchiha's side as he walked down the hall.

Kiba was in the kitchen, fully clothed and making coffee. He looked up at Sasuke's arrival and grinned.

"G'morning sexy!" He greeted with a grin, eyeing Sasuke's chest appreciatively. "You want some coffee?" Sasuke shook his head, suppressing a smile at Kiba's comment.

"No thanks." Kiba blinked.

"But you always have coffee – without fail – everyday before a mission starts – everyday in the mornings." Sasuke shrugged.

"I only drink it because it's warm – in truth I don't like the taste." Kiba grinned.

"Unless it has lots of creamer, right?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No – all the decent creamers are cold – messes with the coffee's temperature." Kiba blinked.

"You can just microwave it…" Sasuke's voice sounded like gentle motherly chiding.

"Artificial heat isn't healthy."

"God, you're so picky!" Sasuke merely looked at him, a small smile lighting his eyes but absent on his face.

"Kiba?"

"Hm? What sexy?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Don't say you don't like it."

"Ah – last night…" he hurriedly changed the subject, making Kiba grin widely. "You said you felt something… what was it?" Kiba looked at him, the grin fading.

"A spark."

"Of what?"

"Fire."

"But you said you weren't sure if you felt it or not. Was it real?" Kiba thought back before answering Sasuke's calmly asked question, knowing inside that it was truly tearing the shorter ninja apart.

_Am I really just ice? Is that what I really am?_

He remembered the warmth that had set him ablaze – that had left him breathless. It had come from that spark – the dog lover was sure of it. The spark had been fed and it had leapt into glorious life – flaming with a passion. Sasuke had changed – Kiba could tell. Even now it seemed like there was a fire inside Sasuke, giving off a heat that could even rival Naruto's – even rival the sun.

It made Kiba grin. And to think HE had inspired the change.

"Yes – it was there," he replied. "And it was alive."

The smile that graced Sasuke's face filled Kiba with a warmth he knew that he could never live without.

**End of Remembrance – Fire and Ice **

**Okay people, just so you guys know, THERE IS NO KIBA BASHING HERE! I love Kiba – I'd never hurt him! But really – he's not smart – all of us know this, and we accept it with grace. I just added those little comments to add humor into the story. **

**It's long – I warned you beforehand – I have a tendency of making things L-O-N-G! I'm writer – what can I say? **

**I'm sure you're wondering just where in the hell did I think up THIS pairing. I really don't know. I was just bored two days ago and I suddenly got the picture of Kiba talking to Sasuke in a bar, and everything kinda flowed from there. **

**Okay, this fic is a little cliché, I guess. Fire… Ice… ice needing fire – but Naruto isn't the main focus here! Kiba is! I think that's a nice change. And really, if you think about it, doesn't looking at Kiba fill you with a need to just snuggle with 'im? Like a big, big teddy bear! Kiba is like the teddy bear but as a dog. GAH – Kiba is so fuzzy! As a teddy bear. **

**And no, Sasuke did not have sex with Naruto, Sakura, OR Kakashi. It's just, when you're in a freezing place, and you're sharing body heat with someone – THAT'S where he found out what different kinds of warmth each person had. **

**I will have more pairings to come in later one shots – all underneath this title – SELLING OUT. I hope you like them!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA **

**DDB**


	2. Raining Flames

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay everyone, my most loyal reviewer has finally made her oneshot decision! For those of you who read chapter seven of my other story, The Eighth Celestial Warrior, you all know what this is about. **

**I have put this here because it is a Sasu pairing. It's a strange, bloody and destructive pairing, but a pairing nonetheless. **

**I got the title from one of my friends - Arigato, Inuco-chan!**

**Disclaimer – If I had my way, Kyuubi would have a sexy male form that he takes when he's released! And then I'd make Sasuke fall in love with him!**

**Sasuke – oh God, that is so fucked up…**

**Kyuubi – _Oh, I don't think so. _– evil grin – **

**Sasuke – DDB! You bitch!**

**Ahem! – cough – Please pardon Sasuke. He was a little high, because I know he would _never_ call me a bitch – not if he doesn't want to fuck Anko. **

**Sasuke – YES! – quickly, as he catches the hidden threat – SHE'S ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! DDB, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now THAT'S more like it! – Sasuke sighs in relief –**

**_COMECATCHY-CHAN!_ I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Selling Out**

**Raining Flames - ****One Shot 2**

Sasuke woke up to the rain.

He was never against the rain until just then – it was a hell of a lot better than sun to say the least – but just now when he awoke to it, he decided that he hated it.

Especially when said he was getting drenched in it.

Yet the sun was still shining. His two now most hated weather conditions – sunny and rainy – were happening all at once. Sasuke knew immediately that it wasn't going to be his day.

It also made it a lot worse to wake up getting drenched with the sun shining, to find his wrists and ankles shackled into the damp stone with red Chakra, the heat of it burning into his skin.

Needless to say, Sasuke was not happy.

"Ah, so you're awake, bitch." Sasuke's neck gave a few audible cracks as he spun it.

Naruto was squatting on the grass beside the rock, hunched over with fingers digging into the moist earth. Sasuke blinked.

"Naru… Naruto? Wait…" His eyes scrunched up as he surveyed the other. "You're not Naruto." The blonde grinned, dagger canines flashing.

"Nah – ya think, bitch?" He replied, his voice deep and animalistic. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kyuubi…" he breathed. Kyuubi-Naruto gave a throaty chuckle.

"Very good bitch. Looks like you're not as stupid as I thought." Sasuke pulled against the Chakra shackles.

"What have you done with Naruto?" He hissed. Kyuubi-Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing, bitch. He's still here – I'm just getting what I deserve. You know…" Kyuubi-Naruto made his way over to Sasuke, moving on all fours with an lithe animal grace no human joint could produce.

He reached Sasuke's side and raised a long, clawed finger, sliding it underneath Sasuke's shirt and pulling down, easily slicing through the fabric. The hand roamed across Sasuke's bare chest. The blood red eyes stared into Sasuke's black ones intensely.

"I've always had an interest in you, bitch. You're a strong human, bitch – not many would leave and hurt everyone important to them – all for the sake of revenge. But then again, I can see where you're coming from. If someone killed MY pups…" the red eyes flashed. "I would rip them limb from limb."

"So you understand where I'm coming from, okay, fine," Sasuke replied. "But you still haven't told me why I 'interest' you." Kyuubi-Naruto slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Sasuke's jeans.

"All humans have some form of physical imperfection, bitch," Kyuubi-Naruto answered. "Hell, even some demons do, but YOU don't." The clawed hands yanked down Sasuke's pants, and he jumped slightly, feeling the cold rain hit his bare skin. Kyuubi-Naruto traced Sasuke's legs with his palms and fingertips. "Physically, you're perfect. Too fuckin' perfect. You put even some demons to shame, bitch." Kyuubi-Naruto towered over Sasuke, the clawed hands on either side of his head. The red eyes glinted. "You'd be surprised if you found out how many DEMONS want to fuck you senseless, bitch."

Sasuke said nothing, staring defiantly into the blood red eyes, trying to find some trace of azure blue. Kyuubi-Naruto continued.

"But THEY won't get you." A clawed hand snapped up and grabbed Sasuke's jaw, pulling him closer. His breath was sharp and hot, red sparks dancing and crackling along Sasuke's pale skin. Sasuke was keenly aware at how sharp those nails were, and stayed still. "The kit already told me that no one else could have you – so I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. NO ONE – not even demons – will touch a human with the nine-tails' essence." Sasuke blinked. _Essence… _

"WHAT? You mean he's going to let you _FUCK_ me?" He burst out. Kyuubi-Naruto's face twisted into an insane grin, and his grip on Sasuke's chin tightened painfully.

"Of course not bitch – he would never agree. But the kit whines nonstop – it's annoying like hell. He's _VERY _protective of you, bitch. I've gotten sick and tired of it – so I'M going to make sure that that danger is eliminated by marking you as MINE. That way, no one can touch you and I'LL be able to finally get some peace and quiet! Besides…" he leaned down and licked Sasuke's chest, leaving a scorch mark that made Sasuke wince. "I'm beginning to wonder what the hype is all about. I mean, why would DEMONS want to fuck such a slutty bitch?" He reached down and yanked off Sasuke's boxers, tearing off the remains of Sasuke's shirt. He nipped the pale skin right above the mound of black hair, purring.

Slowly, he made his way up, biting and licking and kissing, but all the while leaving a flaming line that made Sasuke's fists clench against the pain. He gasped when Kyuubi-Naruto caressed his throat, nipping at it with dagger-sharp teeth and sucking at the bites roughly, marking him as his own. Sasuke gulped. Kyuubi-Naruto chuckled, discarding his own clothes.

"Naruto won't let you do this," Sasuke managed at gasp out, rainwater getting into his eyes. Kyuubi-Naruto laughed against his abs, the unbelievably scorching hot breath making Sasuke grunt in pain.

"The kit can't do anything, bitch," the demon replied, spreading Sasuke's legs and licking his inner thighs. Sasuke's face scrunched up as the pain of the demon fox's breath and tongue and the pleasure of the caress ran together, and he tensed up. "He's taking a nice nap, but when he wakes…" Kyuubi-Naruto grinned and licked the slit of Sasuke's hardening member. "He'll remember every little thing."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The shocked look in his eyes made Kyuubi-Naruto laugh.

"Stupid bitch – you think I'll keep it from him? Something as hot as this? Heh, so a delusional little slut."

Sasuke strained against the Chakra bonds, but with a mere blink of red eyes, they tightened and the Uchiha's wrists slammed down onto the stone again. Kyuubi-Naruto settled himself in between Sasuke's thighs. He licked his lips and grinned.

"Hmmm… you're kinda tasty, human. So... _alive_..."

Sasuke couldn't do anything – he could only close his eyes and shut his mouth against the moans of pleasure and the shrieks of pain as the demon slammed into him dry.

The burning sensation of lips and teeth and tongue was all over his body, a powerful sensation that was so enjoyable it hurt.

Kyuubi-Naruto growled at Sasuke's silence. His claws dug into Sasuke's hips, making blood pour.

"Moan bitch," he growled. Sasuke refused to comply, snapping his jaw shut of out of sheer, bedamned pride.

That only made it worse, and Sasuke nearly screamed his throat raw when it felt like a white-hot iron had entered him, stretching him farther than he could possibly go and tearing him apart from the inside out.

"_MOAN_, damn bitch," Kyuubi-Naruto hissed, biting down hard on Sasuke's bottom lip and sinking deep into the soft flesh.

Sasuke gasped audibly, and Kyuubi-Naruto licked away the blood, burning the Uchiha's lips and tongue, still thrusting mercilessly with his hips.

"I won't stop until you moan your heart out, bitch," the Kyuubi snarled as he fucked Sasuke raw. "You'd be amazed at my stamina."

"I'm quite sure," Sasuke grunted out hoarsely, trying to pull away from the painful pleasure. Kyuubi-Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he dug his claws into Sasuke's raw and bleeding hips again.

"Stupid bitch," he hissed, and with one final, deep slam, he released deep into the darkest corners of the Uchiha.

THAT'S when Sasuke screamed. The white-hot liquid scorched his insides, the substance carrying all the inner fire the Kyuubi possessed.

The sickening smell of burnt flesh floated into the air, and Sasuke collapsed onto the stone sweating, with every pore of his body on fire. A canine tooth caught his nipple and bit down harshly on the sensitive flesh before a tongue licked and suckled the spot. Sasuke whimpered and felt two hot tears course down his cheeks, the product of all his pain. A flaming tongue licked them away as Sasuke closed his eyes, seeing stars behind his eyelids.

"There you are, tasty bitch," the Kyuubi murmured in his ear. "You're going to have some nice bruises – and you were a hot slut – immobile or not." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up into the red, out of breath, spent, and burned alive.

The cold rain came as a blessing now. As it fell, it touched his burning flesh and brought relief. Maybe he shouldn't hate it as much as he did. He sighed inaudibly and closed his eyes.

A fiery tongue forced itself into his mouth, tasting of blood and flame and smoke. It burned and seared his mouth and tongue, but even that was pleasant in a painful way, and Sasuke found himself responding.

The chains on his wrists disappeared in a flare of Chakra, and his arms immediately shifted, his fingers running through Kyuubi-Naruto's hair and fisting it, replying hotly to the demon's demands.

The sensations in his mouth weren't like anything he had ever experienced before.

There was pain – oh yes, there was plenty of it – but mixed in with this pain was a flaming feeling that Sasuke couldn't get enough of – that he needed – that he _ACHED_ for.

He pressed himself into the flaming touch, letting the fiery tongue shove itself down his throat, burning away the rawness.

_He responded with a will._

They broke apart, gasping. Kyuubi-Naruto ran his tongue down Sasuke's neck.

"Tasty little bitch," he murmured. Sasuke blinked and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep but trying to fight against it. Every inch of his body was burning and bruised and sore – he didn't want to sleep.

He didn't want Naruto to see him like this – the great and powerful Uchiha reduced to an unconscious, burned and bruised lump. He didn't want Naruto to remember, because then the idiot would think it was all his fault and be even more of an idiot than usual. He wanted to stay awake – to tell the idiot blonde that everything was okay.

The cold rainwater – whether he wanted it or not – soothed him to sleep.

When Sasuke awoke, it was to a pair of bloodshot red eyes and a heated flood of cursing and apologies, hot tears falling on his marred flesh countering with the ice-cold rain. He reached up agonizingly and pulled gently on one of the damp blonde locks to get the azure eyes on him - as clear as the rain falling.

"It's all right… usuratonkachi."

**End of Raining Flames**

**Well, that's that! I hope you like it, _Comecatcha_!**

**And if anyone else enjoyed it, please don't forget to review!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	3. Swimming in Chains

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay! The second dedication oneshot is up! For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, please see my other story, the 8th Celestial Warrior, chapter 13.**

**Once more, this was a Sasuke pairing – I requested it – so I could put it here! Yay Selling Out fans! Another oneshot! WHOOHOO!**

**This oneshot is for _Loveless-emo _– a wonderful and heartfelt reviewer! Ah! She's so kind!**

**Ah – this is really long! Longer than I first thought! But I enjoyed writing this immensely! I'm glad _Loveless-emo _chose this! Yahoo! **

**But just for the record, I've never written a type of oneshot like this. A masochist and a sadist go together – of course – but I'm not sure about two sadists… - sweatdrop – **

**Anyway! I hope all of you like it! Especially you, _Loveless-emo! _**

**Please enjoy!**

Selling Out 

**One Shot Three**

**Swimming in Chains**

"Hey! Glad you could make it Uchiha!" Tsunade greeted as the said man came in. "Welcome!"

"What's this all about Tsunade?" He asked. "Why're you throwing a party?"

"Because it's the year anniversary since the rookie nine got back together!" A very drunk Kiba explained. "Let loose Uchiha!"

"Glad to see you could make it Sasuke." The black-headed heartthrob turned to see Kakashi. He smiled.

"Hey Kakashi. How's Iruka?" Kakashi grinned mischievously.

"Getting drunk." Sasuke sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Don't make it too painful, okay Kakashi?" Still grinning and silent, the older man left.

Sasuke walked on.

Tsunade had chosen the abandoned movie theatre to throw the party, using the huge lobby as the main room.

The place was packed, and heavy music was pumping – loaded with bass – through the speakers.

_It's like a nightclub. _Sasuke thought vaguely.

"Hey Sasuke! Here!" A bottle of beer was tossed to him. He smiled.

"Hey Naruto! How's all?" Naruto – already a tad tipsy – slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh! Just fine! You wanna dance?" Sasuke grinned.

"Sure Naruto."

The blonde led him to the middle of the jumping, grinding mass. Sasuke looked around in awe. Nearly a third of Konoha had to be there on that dance floor…

A hand graced his ass, and he jumped. He glanced to the right, and Neji appeared next to him. An arm slid around his waist.

"Glad you could make it Uchiha." Sasuke smirked, playfully returning the touch.

"So am I." Another hand grabbed his waist from the right. Sasuke looked to the left to see Naruto.

"Sorry Neji," he said. "Sasuke's all mine." Neji laughed.

"Don't worry so much! Dear Uchiha here is notorious for taking more than one client. Right Uchiha?" Sasuke blushed, laughing nervously.

"Oh goodness Neji! I –'

"No need ladies." Two strong arms circled around Sasuke's waist from behind and jerked him out of the others' grips. Sasuke looked up.

"Gaara!" Naruto and Neji glared at the Sand ninja.

"Meanie! You're going to hog Sasuke's ass all night!" Naruto accused. Gaara smirked.

"Exactly."

The other threes' jaws dropped. Without another word, Sasuke was yanked away.

They were far away from the others when Gaara stopped, pulling Sasuke against him.

"So what's this I keep hearing about you being a good dancer Uchiha?" He asked the shorter. Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah – nothing. I just –"

A good song began to pay, and everyone screamed. Gaara grinned, pulling him to his side.

"Show me," he commanded. Sasuke blinked.

"Ah – but –"

"SHOW ME."

The command was sharp and quiet. Sasuke gulped, feeling really shy. He barely even knew Gaara…

"Um… okay…" Gaara blinked, annoyed.

"What? You scared?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Never," he hissed. Gaara leaned forward, making their breaths intermingle.

"Then show me," he repeated. Sasuke smirked.

"Fine."

A hand was on his back, and a body was pressed against him, moving rhythmically to the music. Gaara blinked as hips moved against him to the beat, hands caressed him with certain words, and Gaara felt himself responding, moving his hips with Sasuke's, his hands roaming the other's body.

"You know I hate you Uchiha," Gaara managed to murmur. Sasuke smirked and rolled his hips forward, grinding his front against Gaara's – his heat against the Sand ninja's. The redhead bit back a moan.

"Oh, don't say that. After all, it's not my fault. You ASKED for it." Sasuke's breath was hot against Gaara's collarbone as arms encircled him and pulled him closer to the Leaf ninja.

"I still hate you." Sasuke's hands set themselves on Gaara's hips and slid into his pants. Gaara sucked in a breath as Sasuke licked his jaw.

"I know you do." Teeth joined the tongue and traced the powerful neck. "Do you see me caring?"

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" The Uchiha pulled away from Gaara just in time to see Naruto heading towards him. Naruto's hand snatched Sasuke's wrist. "Hurry Sasuke! You won't believe what we found at the back of the theatre!"

The insistent blonde yanked at Sasuke's wrist, and he was pulled out of the crowd with Gaara at his heels.

"What's going on Naruto?" He asked. The blonde shook his head.

"Just hurry up!"

Sasuke was yanked away from the flashing lights and blaring music and jerked down one of the side halls, Gaara following out of pure curiosity, the heated feeling of Sasuke's body still on his flesh.

The met Neji in front of a door, at the very back of the theatre. It was dark and the smell of mold saturated the air. Sasuke glanced around.

"What're we doing here Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"We're about to show you," Neji answered. He turned to the door. "In here."

He opened the door. Sasuke snorted, seeing what was inside.

"An old janitor's closet? Big deal."

"No Uchiha," Neji replied. He entered the room and stood at the middle of the wooden floor. He raised a finger. "Listen." He stomped hard of the floor.

Dull thunks echoed. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"And?" He snapped. Neji didn't answer, now walking to a corner of the room. He raised the finger again.

"Now listen." He stomped the floor again.

Hollow thuds.

Neji met both Gaara and Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke merely stared, but then went forward to stand beside Neji, who stepped away as Sasuke began stripping away the wood.

He unearthed a metal ring. He looked up at the others.

"Trap door," he breathed.

"Open it," Naruto urged excitedly.

Sasuke complied, gripping the metal handle and pulling it up with ease. Layers of dust burst forth from the movement, throwing everyone into a coughing fit.

Waving the dust away with tears in his eyes, Sasuke looked down.

"Stairs!" He informed the others. Naruto shuddered.

"Wow! It's just like one of those horror movies!" Gaara vaguely remembered they were in a theatre.

"My my, how ironic,' Neji commented dryly.

"Wonder where it leads…" Gaara murmured. Sasuke stood up, brushing himself off. He looked down at the dark stairwell for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Well, we'll never know just by standing here. Besides, my curiosity's been perked. Let's go." Naruto muttered something incoherently and shuffled his feet.

"If you're afraid, then just stay up here by yourself!" Sasuke snapped, impatient. He turned to the stairs. "Good God!" Naruto flushed.

"B-bastard! I'm not scared! I'm totally going – believe it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"All right then – if you're not scared, then you can lead, chuckles."

At Naruto's senseless babbling, Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"I'm just kidding – gosh." Annoyance crossed over his face as he was adored. "Yes, I get it. I get it. Down boy, down." He turned and headed down the stairs, Gaara second, Naruto third, and Neji last.

It slowly got colder as they went down, and soon Sasuke had to create a coldfire light with his Chakra in order to see. The others followed silently, not making a sound.

They came to a huge steel door.

Sasuke blinked.

"It's a door," he murmured.

"Open it!" Gaara urged, lighting a coldfire of his own. Sasuke reached out and took the huge, heavy, dusty metal handle. He twisted it.

With a terrible scream that nearly shot out their eardrums, the handle complied, and Sasuke stopped in mid-twist to glare at the handle.

"I swear all of Konoha heard that!" He hissed.

"Hurry up!" Neji snapped.

Sasuke took enough time to shoot the Hyuuga a look before complying, twisting the handle a full 360 degrees.

Something inside the door clicked. Sasuke slowly pushed it inward.

Immediately torches flared to life, giving away their presence.

Neji and Naruto's jaws dropped. Sasuke and Gaara grinned sadistically.

"Oh my God…" Naruto breathed, turning pale. "I swear – oh God, is that a head-chopper?"

"Guillotine, Naruto," Neji corrected automatically. Sasuke and Gaara both walked into the middle of the huge room, staring about in awe. Gaara spoke first.

"The walls are completely sound proof," he commented. Sasuke looked like he was a child who had just found a mother load of toys.

"Holy _FUCK_," he stated enthusiastically, allowing himself free reign. Naruto stared.

"Oh shit Sasuke, don't tell me you're enjoying this –!"

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke exclaimed. "They have EVERYTHING here! Spiked maces. Screws, needles, axes – everything! Look! They even have the Lady Mummy Tomb!"

"What's a Lady Mummy Tomb…?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"A steel tomb with spikes in the back and spikes in the door," Neji replied.

"Yes! It's wonderful!" Sasuke cooed ecstatically. "You push them in and slam the door, and they get impaled on the spikes from the back and front, and the blood pools out from a hole in the bottom! It's beautiful!" Naruto and Neji only stared as Sasuke fondled over the killing machine. "And look! The spikes are huge!" To prove it, he opened the door, revealing the long, wicked steel barbs.

The mental image made both Neji and Naruto shudder. Stars appeared in Sasuke's eyes as he imagined it.

"Ah… so much blood…" Sasuke looked to Gaara, who had spoken.

"I know! Right? It's wonderful!" Naruto, shaking, went to stand beside Sasuke.

"That's not wonderful! That's completely wrong!" Sasuke grinned insanely and caught Naruto around the waist from behind.

"That must be because you've never experience it first hand," Sasuke breathed hotly into Naruto's ear. "Have you even felt the unbelievable pain? The blinding pain of being impaled by two dozen, two-foot-long spikes? Feeling the blood gush from your body? There aren't any spikes directed at the heart or head you know – even after the initial attack, you're still alive – alive long enough to burst your own eardrums as your final, heart wrenching scream pounds off the walls –"

"STOP IT!" Naruto cried, pulling away from Sasuke. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR BY GOD I SWEAR I'LL SCREAM!" Sasuke surveyed him with evil, mocking eyes.

"Oh, but dear Naruto…" his name was breathed seductively.

"That's just what they WANT you to do. You've never been so close near death Naruto – not even when you went against me at the Valley of End. The feeling of knowing there's no way to stop death as your live flows from your body, pooling at your feet…" Sasuke annunciated each and every syllable, with a deadly hiss. "THAT… is when you feel truly… _alive_…"

"SHUT – UP!" Naruto hissed, trembling. Sasuke smirked.

"But can't you just imagine it Naruto?" He asked. "Can you imagine the unbelievable pain you would have to experience? Every nerve on fire – screaming their lungs out, screaming YOUR lungs out – your life's blood GUSHING into your clothes. You can hear it, you know – it slides down your body like a waterfall, hitting the cold steel floor with sickening splashes – like a waterfall Naruto – a waterfall of red – of pain. A waterfall of blood. So much blood is in one little body – so much _fuckin _blood –"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCKER! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL –"

"Relax Naruto!" Sasuke laughed. "Goodness – I was kidding! I know you can't imagine that!"

"LIKE HELL I CAN'T! AND THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"What? Did the wittle kywuubi get scward?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sasuke laughed, but complied. Gaara sighed. Dammit, why did Sasuke have to stop? He was getting so aroused with all the talk of blood too…

"But – GOD!" This is great!" Sasuke exclaimed as he shut the Lady Mummy Tomb and locked it, heading over to another part of the room. "There's every kind of device you could ever DREAM of! Machetes, drills, collars, chains, scalpels, whips, circular saws… God, if you need to torture someone then you're totally in the right place! AH! LOOK!" He rushed over to something. "FUCK! They have a stretching table! Oh God I haven't seen one of these things in ages!" He cuddled with a wooden table with a strange device on it, a blissful look on his face.

"And that is…?" Naruto trailed off.

"A stretching table is where a victim is strapped down by his hands and ankles with taunt ropes," Gaara replied, a rather big fan of the device himself. (XD!) "The ropes are attached to cranks at each end of the table and the cranks are turned, pulling the ropes."

"It was used as a form of torture in the old days," Sasuke added, stroking the table. "Immense pain was creating by stretching the limbs – and records say that the pain was unbearable."

Naruto shuddered and Neji grimaced. Sasuke sighed contently. Naruto noticed this angrily.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKIN SADIST!" He yelled. Sasuke jumped up and cheered. (very OOC… but let's pretend he's high off talking about blood. My friend gets like that. – shudders – oh, scary.)

"YES! I HAVE ACHIEVED GREATNESS! (Oh, go Sasuke! I love that line!)" Then he blinked in thought. "But there were rumors that it could make a person taller…" he mused. "And I AM wanting to see it work first hand…" A sadist smile passed over his face and he leered at Naruto, reaching for him. "Hey Naruto, come 'ere – you're short enough. How'd you like to be taller…?"

Not even the most oblivious could miss the hidden – or not, it depends on your eyesight – danger, and Naruto began backing away.

"N-no! No way you bastard! Stay away from me!" Sasuke pretended to be hurt.

"Ah – Naruto, that's mean. What, you don't trust me? I just wanna help you by making you taller. Though it'll hurt – but hey! No pain no gain…"

"GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FUCKIN SADIST!" Naruto whirled and ran out the door. Neji blinked at Sasuke, whose cheeks were bulging from restrained laughter.

"Why must you pick on him, Uchiha? You're going to traumatize him one of these days."

"I can't help it! It's so fucking funny!" Neji sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, a smirk on his face.

"I'm going up to make sure there was no permanent damage. Don't get yourself killed Uchiha – or you, Sebaku," he added, nodding to the redhead before turning. Sasuke waved him out cheerfully.

"Okay! Bye! And tell him he's full of blood for me, okay?" Shaking his head, Neji closed the door, and Sasuke stretched. "Ah – it's going to get boring now!" He complained good-naturally. "It's no fun with no Naruto to tease!"

Gaara was quite done looking at collars and whips and handcuffs without being able to use them.

"Oh, I can think of a few things to do to eliminate the boredom." Sasuke began to turn at the decidedly sly comment.

"What're you talking abou–?"

A collar was around his neck and snapping closed with an audible click, and the chain attached to it instantly tightening, pulling taunt with a loud snap and jerking Sasuke horizontally on his stomach across the stretching table. He yelped in surprise, but it quickly turned into anger.

"Gaara…" his hissed warningly, Sharingan whirling as he got onto his knees. "What're you doing?" Gaara jerked the chain roughly, making Sasuke's face slam back onto the table with a grunt, and fastened the chain by driving a sword into one link and into the earth floor.

"Getting rid of any possible boredom," he replied evenly. Sasuke growled and pulled at the collar around his neck angrily – a black leather one with metal studs. Gaara chuckled darkly. "You look hot in that collar." Sasuke glared at him fervently, wishing all his death threats on Gaara into that one look and still tugging on the leather, which fit snuggly around his throat. The blast thing just didn't want to come _off_…

"Shut up!" He hissed. Gaara took more chains and – after a few long, frantic minutes of wrestling with the stubborn Uchiha – finally managed to chain down Sasuke's wrists, fastening the chains on the wooden, solid legs of the table.

"Never," he replied. Using a dagger that had been lying around, he sliced away Sasuke's shirt. His fingers ghosted over the smooth, pale flesh, and Sasuke found himself shuddering. "You shouldn't have talking about blood so much, Uchiha," he continued. "Such talk, such language… does horrible things to my lower body." He rubbed up against Sasuke to prove it, and the hard… Sasuke struggled for the appropriate word… _thing _in his pants was quite clear to Sasuke's naked lower back. He suppressed a shiver. "Even if it was to tease Naruto, you shouldn't have done that." He licked his lips. "I can't guarantee you'll come out of here spotless now…"

Sasuke glared at him, the Sharingan whirling with a vengeance.

"Stop talking shit and unchain me Gaara!" He hissed. "Whaddya think you're doing?"

Gaara began to climb up on top of the Uchiha, but received a swift, angry foot in the groin for his troubles. He grunted, but then raised his head and smirked at Sasuke.

"Tsk, tsk Sasuke – you shouldn't have done that. Now I'm REALLY going to make you scream." He yanked down Sasuke's pants and boxers, making the Uchiha jump.

"_GAARA!_" He roared. "YOU FUCKING RAPIST, DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH ME –!"

He was silenced as a mouth pressed against him, and hands set themselves on his thighs to keep his legs from bucking as he felt a body settle on top of him.

A tongue snaked into his mouth, teasing his own, and teeth nibbled his bottom lip harshly.

"Gaara…" Sasuke growled when the other pulled back.

"Hush," the other commanded, mocking Sasuke mercilessly. "I'm no rapist. I'll make you _SCREAM_ for it. Besides, you're apparently a wonderful sadist –"

"And _apparently _so are you, you little fucker –"

"But I can't help but wonder how well you handle masochism." He got of Sasuke and spread the ninja's legs and chained them down as well, but a little looser than he did the Uchiha's wrists. He leaned over Sasuke's body and kissed the small of his back – right above the base of his spine.

"GET OFF ME DAMN YOU!" Sasuke bellowed.

"The walls are soundproof, Sasuke," Gaara said bluntly. "Scream all you like – the only thing you'll succeed in doing will be arousing ME!"

_THAT _snapped Sasuke's jaw shut.

"_Fuck _you, Gaara," he grunted out. Gaara licked his back, climbing on top of Sasuke's legs and nibbling the other's spine.

"No…" He pulled off his shirt and pressed a finger warningly against Sasuke's opening. "Fuck YOU."

"Do you think those two are okay, Neji" Naruto asked his friend as they sipped their drinks an hour after they had left the other two. "They've been gone for a while now." Neji blinked.

"Yes – come to think of it, you're right." He looked at the hallway, where the closet was. "Oh goodness, I hope they haven't killed each other. Do you think we should check on them?" Naruto sighed and pushed himself off the wall.

"Yeah – let's go. Sasuke may be a bastard, but he's still my best friend." Neji nodded and set his drink down, turning to follow Naruto.

"AH!" Sasuke screamed as the whip as brought across his back, making pain flash through his spine.

"Say it."

"Never!" CRACK.

"SAY it."

"Go to hell Gaara!" CRACK.

"SAY IT!"

"Save time and kill me now!" CRACK.

"_SAY IT_, UCHIHA!"

"Fuck off, Sebaku!" Gaara glared at the red whelps on Sasuke's back.

"Okay Sasuke – that's it!" He climbed onto the table, grinding his hips hard against Sasuke's opening. "I'm dead serious now Uchiha! Either you say it, or I'll fuck you _through_ the table and into the ground"

"You're going to do that anyway, so FUCK NO!" Came the heated reply. Gaara was so tempted to shove the handle of the whip he had thrown across the floor up Sasuke's naked ass.

"Stubborn Uchiha! Fined!" He climbed off and grabbed a weapon – a sword – and showed it to the Uchiha. "Do you know what this is, Sasuke?" The other raised an eyebrow.

"Half-edged sword. So wha – AAAHHHH!" Gaara had sliced the sword down Sasuke's spine.

"Very good Sasuke – a half-edged sword. A sword that does not draw blood but brings the blood up so close to the surface as to make a painful pleasure. Like an artificial hickey."

"Ah…" Sasuke grunted out. "Bastard…" Gaara smirked.

"Admit it. You enjoyed it."

"Not… a chance…" Gaara merely smiled.

"Okay! We're here!" Breathed Neji as they reached the door. "Open the door Naruto!" The blonde went forward.

"Got it!" He yanked on the handle.

Nothing.

Grumbling, Naruto tried again, putting his whole body into it.

The knob wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" He hissed. "How'd Sasuke OPEN this?" (Maybe you need to be a sadist… CRACK!) Neji shrugged again as Naruto got an idea.

"Neji! Use your Byakugon!"

"Hm?"

"Use your bloodline limit to see through the door into the room!" Neji nodded.

"All right!" He closed his eyes.

"Byakugon!" The trademark veins appeared around his eyes and he set his gaze on the door, staring into the room.

He was on the ground trying to stop a nosebleed a second later.

"Oh God – NEJI!"

Sasuke was on his back now, his stomach being attacked mercilessly by the half-bladed sword.

"Say it Uchiha."

"Oh God Sebaku – not this again." Slice.

"Say it Uchiha."

"Go fuck yourself Sebaku." Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow twitched. He climbed onto Sasuke and shoved a knee into the other's exposed groin. The other bit back a moan.

"Say it Uchiha." It was breathed seductively as Gaara's hand skated over Sasuke's member. The Uchiha shuddered.

"Never." The hand squeezed the hardening appendage warningly.

"Say it or say goodbye to your future children Uchiha."

"WHAT?"

Tenten was on the floor laughing her ass off in the huge airshaft Naruto had found – the only one that seemed sexually unaffected.

Naruto had rushed to Tsunade with an unconscious Neji, and he wanted – no – he NEEDED to find out what Neji saw to make the Hyuuga act like that – and – naturally – Naruto being Naruto – everyone was dragged along.

Shino kept repeatedly adjusting his glasses, Lee's hair was in complete disarray and his eyebrows had nearly vanished into his hair, both Sakura and Ino had passed out from nosebleeds, and Hinata wasn't looking much better, a huge blush on her cheeks. Shikamaru was taking a nap, Choji was eating a sandwich, and Jiraiya was scribbling frantically in a little pink notebook, his eyes never leaving the two – one sadist and the other slowly becoming masochist, while Kankuro had fainted from shock. He knew his little brother was gay – but really – the UCHIHA? Why not that cute little blonde boy the prick always… reluctantly hung out with?

Kakashi, the said 'cute little blond boy' – coughNARUTOcough – and Kiba, however, were making bets to see what weapon Gaara would use next, when Sasuke would kill Gaara and how badly, and when Sasuke was going to get the fuck fucked outta him.

But, mostly, when Sasuke was going to get the fuck fucked outta him.

Thank God the walls were soundproof. At least on Sasuke and Gaara's side.

The chains were off Sasuke's ankles, and he nearly let out a disappointed whimper when the hot mouth slid away from him.

"Gaara, you bastard," he grunted out. Gaara yanked off his own pants and boxers.

"Say it, and I'll continue." Sasuke shot him a look.

"You just won't let that go, will you?"

"Nope. Now say it." Sasuke slumped against the table, clearly feeling his abandoned core and hating the expecting Sebaku with a vengeance. He decided to swallow his pride – ANYTHING to get that mouth on him again.

"Fine…" he then mumbled something. Gaara leaned forward, clearly enjoying this.

"I'm sorry – what?" Sasuke said it a little louder. "I'm sorry – I can't hear you. Would you care to repeat that?" Sasuke ground his teeth.

"FUCKER! GAARA-SAMA!"

A body collapsed onto the floor.

"Bloody hell – HE SAID IT!"

"HA! PAY UP NARUTO!"

"Good boy, Sasuke-koi," Gaara cooed, pulling up onto the table above Sasuke and yanking up Sasuke's legs, licking the smooth inner thigh. Sasuke jumped.

"Ah – GAARA!"

"You were right Sasuke," Gaara interrupted. "You were right when you said I'd fuck you through the table and into the ground no matter what you said – you nailed that one."

Oh God… 

"OH BOY!" Naruto cooed as he shared popcorn with Kakashi and Kiba. "This is gonna be good! And damn! Gaara's got a nice ass!"

Gaara fought down a sneeze as he caressed Sasuke's member, making the other buck.

"Ah! Damn! Fuck you Gaara!" Before Sasuke could release, Gaara pulled him out of his mouth and posed above the Uchiha, Sasuke's inner thighs hugging his waist.

"Ready Uchiha?" Sasuke gasped.

"You asshole! Before you fuck me at least get some lube –!"

Too late.

"AAAAAAH! GAARA, YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU WHEN YOU GET THROUGH!"

"Oh, sure you are." Thrust. Jolt. Gasp. "If you can still move."

Sasuke shot Gaara a heated look, and Gaara pushed his hips forward again, slamming into the Uchiha.

Gaara struck a tangle of nerves inside the Uchiha, and at Sasuke's surprised gasp, and the way the walls around the Sand ninja tightened hotly with the movement, the Sebaku realized he must have found the spot that would – with 100 percent certainty – make Sasuke scream and writhe and moan and beg for more.

Grinning, he kept the same angle and thrust again. Sasuke's hips instinctively bucked up to meet Gaara's, and his wrists strained against the chains.

"AH! DAMMIT GAARA!" Gaara smirked at the sound – one of the sexiest he had ever heard – halfway between a mewl and a breathy moan. It went straight to his core, and he slammed again, burying himself hilt deep within the hot, slick confines of the Uchiha.

"Say it Sasuke." Another thrust.

"Gaara-sama!"

The chains around Sasuke's wrists snapped thanks to some powerful sand, and the hands shot up to fist in Gaara's hair, pulling the Sand ninja's head down in a searing kiss.

Gaara – who was a wonderful multi-tasker – kept thrusting with even more speed, striking the pleasure point with even more ferocity. His arms snaked around Sasuke's back, making the chain fastened to the ground pull up as he yanked Sasuke to him, still thrusting and raping Sasuke's mouth, drinking in the moans and gasps that the Uchiha made like water.

"Gaara –" Sasuke gasped out as the other kissed him again, his tongue seemingly everywhere in the Uchiha's mouth.

As Gaara struck the point again, Sasuke gasped, and tensed in Gaara's arms.

"Ah – GAARA –!"

"Not yet," the Sand ninja ordered softly, kissing the other powerfully again. Sasuke managed to glare at him when he drew away.

"I hate you, Gaara." The Sand ninja smirked and pulled at Sasuke's hips, burying himself in the Uchiha's body and yanking the boy's hair, pulling his head upwards until their breaths intermingled.

"I know." He licked the corners of Sasuke's mouth. "Do you see me caring?"

Anger flashed across Sasuke's eyes, which had turned back into the darkest coal.

"Gaara –!"

Suddenly he tensed as Gaara gave a final thrust, and he arched his back.

"AH! DAMMIT!"

"I told you I'd make you scream."

Sasuke said nothing after that as he reached his peak and released while Gaara writhed inside him, nearing his own limits, and neither did Gaara as Sasuke's hot little body clenched and tightened deliciously around him as he reached his own orgasm.

He had already gotten what he wanted.

Both Kiba and Kakashi were grinning, licking their thumbs and counting the nice little rolls of green they had won off Naruto.

Oh yeah, they were happy betters. They had gotten what THEY had wanted too. Little did stupid Naruto know that room wasn't ALWAYS there.

But it was worth it.

Did they know how hard it was to even FIND a half-edged sword?

FINALLY! – End One Shot 3 – Swimming in Chains 

**Whew! That was long! I feel like I've just run a mile! – sighs heavily – oh God, that was tiring. **

**That was the longest oneshot I ever wrote! …But then again, I've only written three (this being my third), so I can't really talk. **

**Wow! That was my very first attempt at a bondage oneshot! I hope my dear reviewer _Loveless-emo_ likes it! I think I've put in everything in that she asked for… - sweatdrop. Checks reviews – I think so! If not, please just tell me, my love, and I will apologize everyway possible! That I know of, of course. **

**I'm sorry it was so long! I just HAD to put in a sadistic Sasuke and a chicken-shit-Naruto. Poor Naru-chan – he gets picked on so much! I love it! – ahem! I mean I love him! To death! – frantically looks around for best friend who would die to protect Naruto – She's not here, right? **

**And yes, I was scared too when Sasuke was describing the blood and the screams and the pain – but I write like that. I am a very graphic writer. I put innuendo to shame. (CRACK!) As my friend in fourth period found out the hard way! HAHA! XD**

**NEWAY, the Lady Mummy Tomb and the stretching table really do exist – the stretching table was used to torture prisoners for information during the Middle Ages, and… I'm not sure if the Lady Mummy Tomb is CALLED the Lady Mummy Tomb. Please correct me if you know the real name! **

**And no, a half-edged sword does not exist. I THINK. I just like making things up. That would be cool though! Hehe… artificial hickeys – come 'ere Neji!**

**Ah! Here I am, rambling on! GAH! I'm so oblivious! But, thank you if you read through all of THIS too!**

**_Loveless-emo_! This is for you! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I love you all so much! If any other likes it or have any questions or comments or concerns, please send me a review!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	4. Comfort in Silence

**Konnichi wa!**

**YAY! _Loveless-emo_ – also known as _Black Butterfly of Death _– (stop changing your name dearheart – it gets confusing! ;D) – liked her dedication oneshot! YAY! That was my first attempt at bondage, so I'm glad it went over so well to whom it was dedicated! . Ah – it makes me smile. :D **

**Stinky! I tried to make faces and the stupid website wouldn't register certain shapes! They were cool too! I had a clown, and a chef, and a vampire, and a frenchy – GR! IT MAKES ME MAD! I was going to show you guys! God, I had so many –**

**ARGH! – shakes head vigorously – BAKA! THEY DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR STRANGE HOBBIES! GET ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Ah – I wrote this because I was in the mood to write a crack yaoi pairing with Sasuke, and I asked my friend, Inuco-chan, if she would shoot out a pairing. This is what came out. But then again, this isn't REALLY a crack pairing – I mean – the story Masashi created mentioned nothing about this pairing, but then again, I can imagine Sasuke with nearly EVERYONE!**

**Except Choji, Kisame, Gai, Lee, Anko… and maybe a few others. I haven't decided yet. **

**Ah – whoa – I seem to start my paragraphs off like that a lot huh? Ah… - ah! STOP IT! STUPID 'Ah'! **

**Uh… well, this is the story! I hope you guys like it, and please review after you're done!**

**NORMAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. But did you know Masashi was a vampire? Yes – he is. That's how he makes me say the disclaimer – every time I write a frickin' story/chapter he just pops over my shoulder and starts breathing heavily down my neck. **

**Vampire Masashi – (heavy breathing whenever there's '…') - … Aren't you… forgetting something… DD…B…? **

**DDB – shaking in boots that she's not even wearing – GULP! NO SIR! I'M NOT! I'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW! – types on computer – 'I DON'T OWN NARUTO'. **

**Vampire Masashi chuckles – Very good… DD…B… I'll see… you… later…**

**Then he vanishes as if he were never there! I'm telling ya it's fucking scary to have a THING breathing down your neck that you can't even blast away with a shotgun! Or a bazooka. Believe me, I tried like hell the first time he did it – I nearly pissed myself. – breathless – oh…**

**Ah – DAMMIT STOP SAYING THAT! – hits self in head – **

**Well, the pairing in this one should be pretty obvious as it goes on, but there ARE hints of SasuNaru if you bother reading it! XD**

**Before I do anything ELSE ridiculous – here's the story. Hope you like it!**

**Selling Out**

**One Shot 4**

**Comfort in Silence**

HIS silence was comforting.

HE didn't spew insults right and left at everything he said – HE didn't swear revenge whenever he appeared and smirked, HE didn't lavish gooey, revolting, worthless attention whenever he made his entrance – hell – HE didn't even blink.

He NEEDED _HIS _silence.

But they never DID anything together – mostly because the other was WAY too lazy to make anything worthwhile and the first never seemed to be in the mood.

The other was too lazy to do ANYTHING.

But there was one day when it was different.

That day, he had awoken with a heavy heart like all the years before – remembering the blood, the screams, the silence. He had gotten up slowly, and had gone into the kitchen to see something he had never expected.

HE was there, sitting at the table, breakfast already laid out. He looked up from his book at his approach.

"You have the day off today, Sasuke," HE said. "I got you breakfast, so you wouldn't have to do it." Sasuke gave a strained smile.

"You're not usually this considerate Shikamaru," he replied. "I was sure I had a mission today. Goodness – this is a change." Shikamaru blinked.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? And I don't know how it happened either. I just went to bed realizing what today was, and before I knew it I was wide awake and buying breakfast at seven thirty in the morning." Sasuke's smile widened.

"My, how strange."

"Shut up and come eat." Sasuke choked back a laugh and complied.

After they finished, they were left in comfortable silence.

"So now that I have nothing to do today…" Sasuke watched Shikamaru carefully. "Any ideas?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Take a nap?" He suggested. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Shika, it's like – 8 in the morning," he replied.

"Yes, and I am extremely tired. And if you know what's good for you, you are too." Sasuke blinked.

"What're you talking about? I'm not –"

But Shikamaru had grabbed his hand and had yanked him forward, catching him around the waist. Shikamaru silenced him with the first meeting of lips they ever shared. His eyes glinted as he looked down at Sasuke's wide eyes.

"Yes, you are." Sasuke blinked, at a loss for words for a moment.

"Sure," he breathed.

Without another word, Shikamaru pulled Sasuke to the couch and sat down, dragging Sasuke with him. Shifting until he was laying down with the couch arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled Sasuke on top of him, allowing Sasuke to rest his head sideways on Shikamaru's chest. The lazy ninja's lazy heartbeat under his left ear calmed Sasuke's own, and he sighed, shifting ever so slightly to nuzzle Shikamaru's chest.

There was silence for a moment.

"Am I too heavy?" Sasuke asked.

"No, actually, I can't even feel you. How much do you weight?"

"105…"

"No, I can't feel you. Add about 50 pounds, then we'll talk, anorexic Uchiha." Sasuke stiffened.

"I am NOT anorexic, you bedamned Nana!" Shikamaru smirked.

"No, you're not. You're troublesome."

"'Bout time you figured it out." Shikamaru smiled.

"Go to sleep Sasuke."

It took a while, but Shikamaru's easy breathing and steady heartbeat eventually lulled the Uchiha to sleep.

When he awoke, he was drowning in the familiar smell of his room, his forehead pressed against something warm and smooth and alive.

His arms were around the other's upper torso, on leg draped over the other's lap and his face pressed snuggle into the crook of Shikamaru's neck. He sighed, sliding his hand ever so slowly underneath the back of Shikamaru's shirt, feeling the smooth skin.

_How did he find out? _

Then he felt the arms around him shifting, and he was pulled up to sit correctly in Shikamaru's lap, his knees on either side of Shikamaru's legs. There was no lazy spark in Shikamaru's eyes. Sasuke blinked.

"Shikamaru…?"

"You've been patient with me, Sasuke," the other replied. He pulled Sasuke closer by his waist, nuzzling the Uchiha's throat. "I guess I've been… neglecting certain things." Sasuke blinked.

"Ah – what're you talking abou–?"

A mouth was on his before he could finish, and he was pressed against the secretly powerful chest, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and instantly responding, opening his mouth willingly when something warm and wet pressed against his lips.

Damn, the lazy ass ninja knew how to kiss! His tongue was everywhere in Sasuke's mouth, making a powerful heat course through his body, and he shuddered.

There was a powerful fight for dominance – a heated clash of tongue and lips and teeth and hands that were roaming everywhere along the other's body.

Shikamaru showed more power than Sasuke thought possible from him, and the Uchiha found himself being rudely shoved onto his back, his shirt being yanked up over his head as a mouth assaulted his again.

He moaned into Shikamaru's mouth, and a fiery need that he hadn't felt for a least a year – ever since he had gotten together with Shikamaru after Naruto disappeared four years back – burst into existence in the deepest crevices of his soul, making him arch upwards to Shikamaru, meeting the other's demands with slowly growing ones of his own. Heat flashed through Sasuke's body – straight to his core.

_It's still morning… _the rational part of his mind thought. _Shouldn't we save this for the night? _

But then Shikamaru's hand was sliding down into his pants – his boxers – touching him where no one has touched for three long years –

_Fuck off, damn you. _He replied to the rational part, stomping down on it with imaginary soccer cleats and then kicking it away.

He gasped raggedly.

"Ah! Shikamaru!"

A mouth was on his chest, teasing him, playing with him. Sasuke sucked in a breath. How the hell did Shikamaru learn how to do this if he was too lazy to DO anything with anyone?

He was suddenly bare on the sheets under Shikamaru's body, the friction between them making Sasuke jerk.

"Hush," Shikamaru breathed, noticing Sasuke's fidgeting.

"Shika…" Sasuke grunted out. "Stop it." Shikamaru grinned.

"Why? You wanna top?" A tongue caressed the Uchiha's throat. "Not a chance. I can handle a cornered Uchiha." Sasuke's breath came in short, panicked gasps.

"Shika…" It was a whine now as Shikamaru pressed his hips against Sasuke's grinding against him.

"Relax Sasu, I know you're rusty." He increased the pressure on Sasuke's hips. "I'll be gentle – I promise." Sasuke writhed underneath him. After three years of no sexual contact whatsoever – especially with Shikamaru – the once confident Sasuke Uchiha had been turned into a shaking, gasping lump. He gulped.

"Shika –"

A mouth on his own silence him, and he gasped into Shikamaru's mouth as a tongue played with his own, exploring his mouth freely.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Shikamaru laughed into Sasuke's mouth. "Relax – you can handle pain. And you're not a virgin either – so you don't have to worry about bleeding."

"Ah – but – dammit Shikamaru!"

The lazy ninja said nothing to this – only parted Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke's hands shot to Shikamaru's shoulders and latched onto his skin, digging into the flesh.

"Stop it Shikamaru!" He hissed, jumping slightly as he felt the other's hands on his legs. "I mean it! Get off – I'm not kidding!"

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I can MAKE you get off, you know!"

"Yes – you can even KILL me." His grip on Sasuke's thighs tightened. "But you won't – you would never hurt me." His heat pressed against Sasuke. "I'm all you have left." Sasuke stiffened as Shikamaru met his gaze evenly. "Naruto has disappeared, Sakura has died, Kakashi was permanently relocated to the Sand village, and no one else will even spare you a glance. You're only of any importance because you can blow up a country with a few hand signs. If you didn't have that power – the _ONLY THING THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE _– you would have been killed long ago." Sasuke merely looked up at him. He voice was soft.

"I would deserve it."

"But no one knows what else you did." Sasuke blinked. "They have no idea – you have been back here two years earlier if you didn't do it." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How did you –?"

"No one knows you stopped the war."

Sasuke went limp. That was the only thing he COULD do as he stared up at Shikamaru. The other ninja laid himself on top of the Uchiha.

"No one knows that YOU'RE the reason the Fire country has gained two allies in the Water country and Lightning country – not to mention the fact that both Sound and Akatsuki are gone. No one knows, and you never bothered telling." Sasuke only looked at him for a moment and then glanced away. Shikamaru kissed his throat lovingly. "You can't just keep it to yourself – you have to tell Tsunade."

"…No, I don't," Sasuke said softly. "What difference would it made? I don't want false admiration because of that. Besides, I only ended what I began. I did nothing great – and there were a lot of dead bodies in between." Shikamaru's eyes turned sharp.

"You know nothing."

He crushed his lips into Sasuke's, and Sasuke responded hotly, even now still fighting for dominance.

Like hell Shikamaru would give it to him.

He bit Sasuke's lip harshly, and the Uchiha jumped underneath him as he pulled away and trailed his tongue down Sasuke's chest and stomach, sucking gently on his navel.

"Maybe I don't know anything," Sasuke grunted out. Shikamaru glanced up at him, and the Uchiha smirked. "But you do, so I don't have any reason to worry."

Shikamaru tolled his eyes and proceeded to caress Sasuke's thighs.

He came to a few horrible scars on Sasuke's inner most thigh – the only imperfections on the Uchiha's entire body – ones that were obviously created by insanely sharp teeth and nails and then bruised a thousand times over. He felt Sasuke tense – the Uchiha KNEW he was going to say something – a horrible, snide comment that was meant to mercilessly bash Sasuke's pride –

But the lazy ninja said nothing – he only caressed the scars and old hurts and old terrors lovingly. And before the Uchiha knew it, Shikamaru had gone on, kissing and nibbling the skin on Sasuke's hips. He felt the tense muscles relax, and he stayed silent – even when Sasuke pulled at his hair and drew him into a searing kiss.

That was one of the reasons Sasuke loved him – that silence. Well, not 'loved' – Naruto still truly had his heart – but the lazy ninja and his calm, overwhelming silence was still comfortable all the same.

He had tensed when he realized Shikamaru had seen the gruesome, terrible scars – scars that proved of Sasuke's past prostitution to the snake Sannin – and he knew what was coming next –

_**A horrible, snide comment that was meant to mercilessly bash his pride because that's what they all wanted – to see him wince and flush in shame – to swim in his own filthy, shameless past – **_

_**But they were wrong. He had shame. He had so much of the fuckin' feeling that he wanted to kill himself – to kill others – **_

**_But he didn't. He never ever did –_**

– and he nearly gasped in shock when Shikamaru merely lovingly caressed the scars and moved on, staying silent.

He had never been more grateful towards the quiet, lazy ninja compared to that moment.

_Maybe you should pay him back…_

Shikamaru was against him again, grinding their hips together. Sasuke gasped, latching onto Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Shika…!" He exclaimed breathlessly when the other pulled away from a breathless kiss.

"Hush…" the other gently lifted Sasuke's thighs and let them straddle his waist. "Don't talk."

"Why? Too lazy to reply?" Sasuke was smirking. Shikamaru smiled.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one." He leaned over and caught Sasuke's lips again bruisingly, crushing them together.

A bottle of lube appeared in Shikamaru's hand (he's a ninja, just flow with it, okay?), and he pulled Sasuke up against him with one hand, holding the Uchiha to him while he coated himself in the lotion. Sasuke's hands were everywhere on the lazy nin's body.

"Brace yourself Uchiha," he breathed. Sasuke let out a throaty breath of laughter.

"Don't hold back Nana," he murmured back, running his fingers through the brown hair, now loose from his ponytail.

"Never said I would, Uchiha," Shikamaru hissed playfully as he lifted Sasuke up and slid abruptly into him.

Sasuke jolted violently at the sensation, and he grunted in pain as he was stretched.

Miraculously – against all his bodily urges – Shikamaru waited.

Sasuke was tense for a moment, his body still… adjusting to the strange… _thing_… that had invaded him.

Breathless, Sasuke nodded, and Shikamaru felt the muscles around him relaxing as he withdrew, only to tighten deliciously when Shikamaru repeated the motion – a little faster – slightly harder.

Sasuke grimaced, and Shikamaru slowly rotated his hips, 'stirring up', the Uchiha. (If ya know what I mean. CRACK! XD)

Sasuke shuddered violently.

"Oh God – SHIKA!"

Shikamaru withdrew and thrust again, pounding the Uchiha's inside over and over, thinking – something he did NOT do often – but hey – the Uchiha made him do strange things.

_Like waking up five hours before you're supposed to…_

Shikamaru sighed inwardly and mentally shook his head as he listened to the heated gasps and moans.

_Maybe one day you'll realize the importance of what you've done…_

In the afterglow, Shikamaru was lying comfortably on Sasuke's gasping, sweating form, fully on top of the Uchiha as if shielding him from an unseen assault. After a while, their heartbeats easing, Shikamaru stirred.

"Sasuke?" At first, Shikamaru thought the Uchiha was asleep, but as soon as he spoke, the black, shadowy orbs opened, absorbing all light.

"Hn?" Shikamaru picked himself up, but Sasuke held him down, immediately missing a warm body against him.

"Ha – I wanna see something Sasuke – c'mon." He pulled gently at the arms, and they allowed him to sit up.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru's hand fell on Sasuke's thigh as he turned on the light.

Sasuke winced, and the other ninja felt his thighs tense together.

"Hush Uchiha!" He hissed. Then a little more softly, "I want to see." Sasuke simply looked at him for a moment, but then his thighs relaxed and Shikamaru gently parted them. He saw Sasuke shut his eyes.

The scars were worse than he had first thought, when it was dark and the shadows were concealing most of them.

Horrible pale lines were scattered and stacked and overlapped all over Sasuke's inner and upper thighs, some deep, some barely scratches, some straight, some terribly jagged but all of them were violent and created in obvious ecstasy. Eyes narrowed, he traced the lines and scratches and cuts and scars. God, there must have been hundreds of them…

Sasuke whimpered at the gentle touch, and Shikamaru looked up to see the Uchiha staring at him.

"I don't want your pity." Shikamaru smiled at him, crawling over him again to kiss him softly.

"You're not getting any." _Your pride keeps me grounded, Uchiha. _Sasuke smiled tiredly up at him.

"Good." Shikamaru kissed the Uchiha's throat.

"You know… it might help if we tell them what you did."

The reply was immediate.

"No. I don't want false kindness."

"You'd be treated like a hero."

"I don't want that."

"Then what DO you want?"

There was silence for a moment.

"You." Shikamaru smiled and nuzzled Sasuke's neck softly.

"Okay, I can do that."

_Your silence is comforting, Uchiha. _

**End of One Shot 4 – Comfort in Silence**

**. Ah. So much flufficuteness at the end. . I'm proud of myself. **

**Well, that was the cute little oneshot. I'm actually kind of happy at how this turned out – better than I expected now that I'm reading it again! The ending made me smile. **

**Sniff… yes, it's so sad. Sasuke's all alone except for Shiki-pon. Sakura's dead and Naru-chan had disappeared four years ago – five years after Sasuke left and one month before Sasuke returned to Konoha. Ironic, yes, but painfully, ironically true. :-( – teardrop – **

**He's just a tool to the village – no one loves him – except Shiki-pon – he's the only reason Sasuke hasn't destroyed the village yet, you know. (If you could piece that together…;;) Sniff – OH GOD I'M GONNA MAKE MYSELF CRY! **

**I hope you liked the mushiness everyone! Read and review!**

**Until next time. Shman-chan and – sniff – Uke-chan love you. **

**Ja ne.**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	5. Acting Like It's True

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay – FINALLY! Here it is! _Silver Autumn Moon_'s oneshot. **

**Or at least – that's what her name used to be…**

**-sweatdrop-**

**_Silver Autumn Wind_! There it is!**

**GOMEN NASAI! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! GAH – SO MANY ONESHOTS I NEED TO DO! PRESSURE!**

**Ah – goodness, let's just start already.**

**Oh, by the way my lovely, patient reviewer – I DID IT! GAARA SUBMITTED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes! **

**And this is a continuation of her other oneshot, Swimming in Chains. **

**I am also in this fic, because I felt like it. **

**And because I am in this fanfic, I believe it is an AU. **

**There are also powerful hints of… -thinks-**

**NejiSasu.**

**I hope you like it!**

**On with the fic!**

**And thank you for being so patient!**

**Here we go!**

**Selling Out**

**One Shot Five**

**Acting Like It's True**

"Hello, hello, hello!" An arm circled her waist. "Aren't you the pretty little thing?" Black eyes blinked at him.

"I'm pretty. So what?" Her voice was blank and dismissing. 5 crisp 20 dollar bills dangled in front of her eyes.

"How'd a feisty girl like you like to spend some time with me and my boys?" The girl smiled slyly at him.

"Throw in another 20 and I'm all yours," she replied smoothly, snatching the money from his hand with grace. The drunken man winked at her.

"You gotta deal, sweetheart. C'mon." He pulled her to a table at the back of the club, one hand on her opposite hip.

She sat down at the circular booth beside him, crossing the gorgeous legs hidden beneath the tight black pants, showing off every delicious curve of the luscious legs and tightly packed buttocks.

One of the other men whistled as the first slouched against her, an arm wrapping possessively around her waist.

"That's quite a catch you've got there, Kale," he said. "You're gonna share that nice piece of ass, right?"

"Y'all get yer own," Kale shot back. "She's al'mine." The girl giggled.

"Oh, don't worry." Her voice was smooth as silk and as deadly as the spider creating it – though the men were all too drunk to figure it out. She began to slide her hand over Kale's chest. "There's plenty of me to go around."

The others whooped. Kale smirked.

"You got it baby." He leaned in to kiss her, but she set her fingers on his puckered lips before he could. She flashed him a playful, seductive smile.

"Now, now big boy – don't move so fast," she chided playfully. "You need to prove to me your body knows what it's doing."

"I'll do whatever you want me to," he replied. The girl's eyes glinted. She stood up and ran a hand seductively down her side to her rounded hip.

"Show me how you move," she replied. "All of you."

There was instantly a crowd around her, a mass of drunk, aroused men wanting desperately to lay the gorgeous babe that had entered their sights.

The music began to play, hips began to move, hands began to trail.

Blood began to flow.

  

"Well, you're looking extremely smug," a shadow commented when the girl exited the club through the back door a few hours later, looking incredibly proud of herself. She didn't look the least bit surprised.

"Duh – why wouldn't I be? I just got hold of the one item keeping us from war – duh I'm smug." The other chuckled.

"Okay – yes, of course. Now as for your outfit…"

"If you say anything – I SWEAR –"

"You look extremely hot."

"Shut up!"

"But you do. Why should I lie?"

"Just shut up! I feel self-conscious enough as it is, damn you!"

"But I dare say you skirt and shirt BOTH can be much shorter…"

"SEBAKU!" The redhead laughed.

"Let's go – but drop the chick flick. I like you better when you're a man." The girl could only stare at him.

"…you're insane."

"Yes. I know."

"I hate you."

"I knew that too – anything else?"

"Yes. Fuck off."

"I'll do that to you when we get back to the hotel, Mr. Impatient. Now drop the Jutsu and come on." Glaring, the girl disappeared in a poof of smoke only to be replaced by a very pissed off raven head.

"Bastard," he hissed, out of the skirt and revealing shirt and into a black assassin outfit. "Why do you have to be such an ass?" The other's jade eyes didn't blink.

"Fact of life Uchiha." He ignored the shout of rage. "Let's go."

They vanished in poofs of smoke.

  

"Thank God – it's finally over!" Sasuke cheered as they entered the hotel room "We can finally go home!"

"Hey Uchiha, you're not TOO tired, are you?" Sasuke shot Gaara a look.

"I know where you're going with this Gaara – and NOT A CHANCE! My hips hurt enough from dancing and my ass hurts enough from being slapped so many times!"

"You could've asked Haruno to heal you – she's only two stories up."

"And have her die from a nosebleed? Not a chance!" Gaara smirked.

"You know, you can't POSSIBLY give ANYONE a nosebleed – you're not even close to being sexy enough." Lightning and flame and the Grim Reaper condensed into a bolt shot from Sasuke's eyes to the Sebaku, mentally blowing him up on the spot.

"Look who's talkin'. NO ONE would have sex with you."

"No one except you of course."

You could see the arrow stabbing Sasuke's head.

"You FORCED me to do that, you ass."

"You could've stopped me easily."

"I TRIED, you bastard –"

"But you didn't, so don't blame me."

"…fuck OFF, damn you."

"Can't do that without two people."

Hands grabbed Sasuke's wrists and he was slammed into a wall, a hot, undeniable mouth on his.

_Oh – damn you, not this time!_

With a shove and spin, Sasuke and Gaara switched positions, and Sasuke assaulted the other's throat with teeth and tongue and lips.

"No way – I'm not letting you do THAT again. Now it's my turn."

"Then you don't have a lot of class – we're not even in the bedroom."

"You did it on a torturing table, damn you – don't talk to me about class!"

"Are we going or not?" Sasuke glared up at the other and bit the pale throat harshly, drawing little pinpricks of blood that he lapped up with a smug tongue.

"When I'm ready." _I'm staying in control THIS time, you bastard sand user! _

"Fine – just hurry up."

"You're ruining the moment, dammit – just shut up." Gaara snorted and looked away as Sasuke slipped off the other's vest.

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke raised his head and smiled cheerfully at the other.

"Then I'm going to shove a broomstick up your ass!" He replied sweetly. The look fell into a sneer. "Now shut up."

He ground their hips together harder than he should have, and he watched in satisfaction as Gaara winced.

"Damn Uchiha…" the sand user gasped out. Sasuke tore off Gaara's shirt and slid his hands down into his pants.

"Stupid Sebaku," he replied smoothly, pressing himself flush against Gaara, his hands underneath the other's waistband, playing with the skin on Gaara's hips.

"Are you ready yet?"

"What's the rush, _Mr. Impatient_?" Sasuke watched smugly as Gaara gulped but still managed to glare at him. "I haven't even stripped you yet." He licked the corners of the Sebaku's mouth and dodged the tongue that snaked out, wanting to trap the Uchiha's own.

"You suck, Uchiha." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Suck what Sebaku? Be specific?" The other – against every fiber of his being – blushed, something that Sasuke rarely got to see.

But when it did appear, however, Sasuke always ate it up.

"Sebaku? What is it? You're turning red. Is something wrong?" The question was drenched in mocking laughter, and Gaara's face heated up in rage this time.

"Shut up and strip already!" He shot back, lunging for the Uchiha and slamming his back onto the couch.

"What? HEY!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Cut, cut CUT!" DDB (YATTA!) stormed onto the set, looking livid. Gaara and Sasuke get up from the couch. "Gaara! What the fuck was that? That went completely against the script! YOU AGREED TO SUBMIT!"

"Those hobos weren't bloody enough. I need some more." DDB slapped a hand to her face as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Goddammit Gaara – pardon me Oh-Lord-Almighty! – we had an agreement! You can't just demand more hobos!"

"Why not? There's too many of them anyway – we'd be doing the world a favor." DDB sighed and shook her head, hiding her face in a hand.

"Why?" She asked the air, looking up. "Why must you torture me so? YOU WERE DOING FINE UNTIL THIS ONE SCENE!" The last part was shouted at Gaara as DDB raised the script, waving it in Gaara's face and stabbing it with a pencil's eraser. "You can't just go against the script whenever you feel like it!"

Sand reached up from the ground and wrapped around the script, pulling it from DDB's hand and ripping it into shreds. DDB twitched.

"GAARA –!"

"What script?"

"SEBAKU YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" DDB began to storm at the sand user. Sasuke blinked as he noticed someone backstage and slipped away quietly, sliding into a shadowy corner. "HOW DARE YOU TEAR UP MY PAPER? I'VE GOT FOUR HOURS TO GET THIS TAPE DONE AND GET IT TO JIRAIYA AND KAKASHI, AND I _CAN'T _DO THAT IF YOU KEEP BEING A STUBBORN SEME! UKE, DAMMIT – _UKE_! AND SASUKE!" She snapped her head to face the shadowy corner, which had begun to sweatdrop. "YOU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! SAVE YOUR ORGASM FOR THE SEX YOU HAVE TO HAVE WITH GAARA! AND NEJI – GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I TELL GAI _AND _TENTEN!" A shadow scrambled away from Sasuke and began to bolt to the door. "I LOVE YOU AND ALL NEJI – BUT DON'T COME BACK UNTIL WE FINISH, YOU STUBBORN-ASS HYUUGA!" She snapped the script that had suddenly appeared in her hands crisply, and looked back to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-uke, fix your shirt. No one needs to see that." Sasuke turned red and straightened his high collar shirt, hiding the teeth marks. Gaara looked back at DDB.

"Are you done yet?" He asked her. She looked away from him to backstage.

"Nearly – MAKE UP!" She yelled, her voice echoing. "WE NEED HICKEY COVERAGE _NOW_!"

"Shut up, damn you –!" Sasuke began to hiss before DDB turned to glare at him.

"What, Uchiha?" She growled dangerously. He gulped.

"Nothing!" He said quickly as Sakura came over, pulling down the collar of his shirt to provide the cover-up.

"Look, Gaara, how about I introduce you to that idol of yours, oh what's his name…?" DDB pretended to think when Gaara perked up. "Dracula! Oh yeah – Dracula! How'd you like to meet him?" Gaara stared at her, wide-eyed like a child.

"You can do that?" He said in awe. DDB smiled.

"Yep – but I'll only let you meet him if you submit! How about it?" Without another word, Gaara turned to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the stage. DDB grinned.

"GREAT! Okay, let's start from…" she flipped through the script. "Where – Sasuke – you say… 'Suck what Sebaku? Be specific.' She closed the script with an audible snap and walked offstage as Gaara and Sasuke took their places on the wall. DDB's voice rang out from the darkness surrounding the stage. "Okay, ready you two?" They both nodded. "All right – Lights, camera, LEMON!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Suck what Sebaku? Be specific?" The other – against every fiber of his being – blushed, something that Sasuke rarely got to see.

But when it did appear, however, Sasuke always ate it up.

"Sebaku? What is it? You're turning red. Is something wrong?" The question was drenched in mocking laughter, and Gaara's face heated up in rage this time.

"Shut up, damn Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Forget the bed," he murmured, before turning Gaara and pushing him onto the couch, settling comfortably in between the other's legs. "We can always have fun on the couch." Gaara glared at him.

"UCHIHA –!"

Powerful, demanding lips on his silenced him, crushing his mouth against them as a tongue slid into the warm, moist cavern, moving slickly with his own. The Sebaku latched onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ngh – Sasuke –" Sasuke bit down none-too-gently on Gaara's tongue, effectively silencing him with a demanding threat.

_Shut up, or I'll bite your tongue off. _

Gaara stayed quiet as Sasuke ravished his mouth, grunting only when Sasuke tore his pants off – boxers and all. Sasuke smirked at the naked ninja.

"You know – I think I realized what you meant by, 'you suck'," he told Gaara. The Sebaku blinked at him, and Sasuke's smirk widened at the confused look on the other's face.

The Uchiha shifted his upper body weight to his left hand, reaching down to squeeze the limp member roughly.

Fire shot through Gaara's body, and he flushed. Sasuke's entire face had a mocking aura.

"Oh yes – I think I understand VERY well." He leaned down. Gaara stiffened.

"Uchiha –"

He was cut off once again as a wonderful, fiery heat consumed him, swallowing him whole. He shuddered.

"Gah – SASUKE!" The heat left him as Sasuke looked up.

"What – you've never had oral sex before?"

"Mmmbme… mummmgh…"

Gaara mumbled something incoherent. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you then. Now pay attention."

How the fuck could he not?

He stiffened, bracing himself for the heat that would no doubt come, but he still wasn't prepared for it.

It was overwhelming – hot and slick and _wet_. Gaara had to fight from bucking his hips as Sasuke's mouth consumed him, a slick, talented tongue working on his length.

Teeth grazed the side of the sensitive organ, and Gaara jumped.

"HEY –"

Sasuke swallowed and the pain immediately vanished. Gaara shuddered, and Sasuke smirked from around his length – a look that clearly stated –

"_Don't complain – I can make you forget easily. So shut up." _

"Ah – SASUKE!" Gaara cried.

In response, the Uchiha swallowed again, and Gaara felt his hips bucking upwards, an answer that Sasuke had been looking for. His tongue suddenly seemed to be nearly everywhere on Gaara's member. The Sebaku felt the coil inside of him draw back entirely –

"Gah – SASUKE!"

Sasuke felt the organ inside his mouth grow even hotter, and he caressed the underside of it one last time before it constricted like a spring and then released, the hot, sweet fluid sliding smoothly down his throat.

He was grinning when he pulled away, looking at the gasping Sebaku.

"That's it? You're wiped out already? Pity." He rid himself of his remaining clothes and lifted Gaara's hips, letting the sand ninja's thighs hug his waist. "I still need some attention too."

Gaara's eyes were half-lidded and hazy.

"Sasuke…" The Uchiha smirked.

"I'm not going easy on you Sebaku – not after that little _episode _in the old movie theatre." His eyes flashed. "You're gonna hurt before this is all over." For a moment, Gaara couldn't process what was being said as Sasuke braced himself over the sand ninja.

"Wha…?"

Sasuke slid into the other.

"AND CUT!" He stopped at DDB's call as she walked onto the set, grinning. "Nice faking on that entrance Sasuke – I know Neji would kill me if you actually HAD hot sex with someone else. We'll have the sex double come in now. SAI!"

The grumbling look alike entered, and DDB handed Sasuke a long shirt that covered all of his privates.

"Okay Sasuke – that's all I need you for – go ahead and have fun with Neji. Oh, and by the way," she planted a kiss on his lips. "You're extremely hot when you have sex – OKAY! LET'S GO!"

Sasuke could only blink dumbly at her energetic, retreating back before shrugging and heading out of the set to the changing room where Neji was no doubt waiting. He could only think –

_How did Naruto convince me to become a gay porn star?_

**End of One Shot Five – Acting Like It's True**

**Heehee! Sorry about that my lovely reviewer, but you didn't specify what type of sex!**

**And I thank you for that! I wasn't in the mood to write a full-blown lemon. Ah – oh God, what's happening to me?**

**Heehee – oh shut up Sasuke – I don't care! I didn't force you to have sex with Gaara, so you should be kissing my feet and giving them a tongue massage!**

**Oh – but my feet are ticklish – I'll kick you in the jaw. Teehee – never mind. **

**And I'm sorry about putting myself into the story – I couldn't resist! I would gladly be a directer of a gay porn movie! **

**Especially when it involves Sasuke. Hehehehehe...**

**(Gasp) Gaara likes Dracula? Yes, he does. Dracula is a blood sucker, like Gaara, except Gaara doesn't DRINK it.**

**He just baths in it. **

**Uke-chan – How do YOU know that?**

**DDB – Uh... no reason. -sweatdrops-**

**Well, I hope you all liked it, and I'm SORRY it was so late! I hope the SasuGaa oral sex was enough!**

**But I don't think I like bondages all that much. –shrugs- I mean – they're hot 'n all – but they're just so hard to _write_…**

**Ja ne everyone! I hope you liked it _Silver Autumn Wind_! Please read and review!**

**Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**Ja again!**

**DDB**


	6. Jealous Pain

**Konnichi wa!**

**Gah, finally! This oneshot is done! Kanty-chan, thank you SO much for being patient!**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**And here's a very important announcement.**

**I WILL DISCONTINUE MY TREACHEROUS HEART STORY IF THIS SERIES OF ONESHOTS DOES NOT GET 20 REVIEWS!**

**Or if my Eighth Celestial Warrior story doesn't get 22. **

**Or my Crystal Globe Prison 19.**

**Or my Let Us Dance, Let Them Drink, Let it Snow story doesn't get 7.**

**I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I have no choice! I'm sorry Kanty-chan!**

**Well, here's the oneshot! I hope you like it. It was hard to write. Your request was a little confusing...**

**Selling Out**

**One Shot Six **

**Jealous Pain**

Sasuke was sitting at the table, his arms crossed on the wood and his head resting upon them.

_He's still not back yet. _

He was supposed to be asleep – but he could only blink, staring at the door, listening to the silence.

_Where is he? _

The silence was deafening. That night – Sasuke hated it –

_He's supposed to be here. _

– hated the silence because it reminded him how empty the apartment was.

_What if something happened? _

The clock on the wall made the only noise, its anonymous, oblivious ticking making Sasuke itch to scratch his nails deep into the polished wood under his arms – or at least throw a hammer at the bloody thing.

_No – don't think that – he's a Jounin, dammit! _

But he couldn't stop thinking that. As the seconds slipped into minutes and the minutes into hours, thoughts of death even more hideous than the last revolved like mad inside his head.

_No! He will not die! He promised! _

It was now 92 hours since he was supposed to get back. It had taken everything Sasuke had to convince Tsunade not to classify him as a missing nin.

_But why am I so worried? He's a ninja – he can take care of himself. _

Yes – he was worried – worried like hell and if the bastard didn't appear in the next five minutes he swore he was going to cry. He buried his face in his crossed arms, fighting to keep from doing just that as his eyes began to burn.

The door opened. Sasuke's head shot up. He was at the door in an instant.

"KAKASHI!"

His arms were around the Jounin – arms were around him – warm, comforting things that assured him that everything was all right.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Kakashi! Damn you – what took you so long? I was ready to get out there and find you myself –"

A face against his silenced him, and there was no talking for a while.

**…**

"Ngh – Kakashi…" he murmured from underneath the warm body that had collapsed upon him mere minutes after the Jounin had returned, the form snoring softly. "You should really take a shower. You smell like sweat."

_(AND BLOOD)_

The Jounin just snuggled closer. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He pushed up at the body above him. "Kakashi – c'mon – I already let you stay here for three fuckin' hours – get off me."

"Never," the older man replied sleepily. "You're all mine." Sasuke fought down a blush at the blunt statement.

"Am not!" He managed to shoot back. "Now get off me!"

"Do you love me, Sasuke?"

The question surprised Sasuke. He didn't even know himself. How could he answer the man without making himself look foolish?

"What're you talking about?" Kakashi looked up at him and flicked his nose sleepily, making the Uchiha glare at him.

"You speak English, don't you? You know what I'm talking about." Sasuke glared at him, staying silent. Kakashi waited for a moment before biting the Uchiha's throat gently, making the Uchiha jerk underneath him. "C'mon – say something. I know you know." Kakashi raised his head and blinked at Sasuke, a no-nonsense look in his visible eye.

Sasuke forced himself to look away from Kakashi's flawless face. The mask was off but his headband still covered his Sharingan eye.

"No – I don't. I don't know WHAT you're talking about." Kakashi let himself get closer.

"Sure you don't." The heated words washed over Sasuke's lips, and he swallowed.

"Get off me, dammit! Go shower!"

"Only if you go with me." Red flushed Sasuke's face.

"Pervert! Get off me!" Kakashi's hand began to wander.

"No way – you're a comfy mattress."

"Shut up!" Sasuke tried to wiggle his leg loose enough to kick the older man off him, but his knee accidentally brushed against Kakashi's… _private _areas.

The sharp intake of breath Kakashi made let Sasuke realize what he did.

"Oh – _fuck _– I'm sorry! I didn't mean t–"

Lips on his silenced him, and his eyes went wide.

_No – no – no – GodDAMMIT no! Ah – FUCK! _

He jerked his head away, breaking off the kiss and pushing at the body above him.

"GET OFF ME!" He bellowed.

"Make me," Kakashi replied smoothly. Sasuke glared up with him, his cheeks a nice shade of pink.

"Bastard Jounin! OFF NOW!"

"I'm not a dog."

"You made a pact with them! That counts! Now GET OFF ME!"

A knock at the door cut him off.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade wants you!"

_Thank God for you, dobe. _

Kakashi grinned down at the raven head.

"We'll continue this some other time," he breathed to him. "Until then…" he kissed Sasuke one last time before getting up and walking to the door.

Sasuke sat up immediately, glaring at the Jounin's back.

_Who says we will, damn you?_

Kakashi took enough time to look over his shoulder and give Sasuke the victory sign with a sly grin on his face before turning and exiting the apartment.

Sasuke could only stare at the door for a moment.

_How the HELL did I agree to LIVE with that guy?_

_**You didn't, remember? The old hag Tsunade made you. **_

_Oh yeah. Fuck. I think she KNEW this was going to happen. _

_**Duh. **_

Sasuke got up from the couch and sniffed his arm experimentally.

_Fuck again. That idiot didn't even take a shower before going to see the hag. I smell like HIS sweat. _

He didn't expect to actually not MIND the smell.

_Fuck again again. This SUCKS. _

A knock at the window brought him down to earth. He looked up to see a familiar face sitting right inside the room. His eyes widened.

"Kabuto…" the medic smiled sweetly at him.

"How ARE you, Sasuke-kun?" He asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes…" Sasuke replied cautiously. "Kabuto – what're you doing here?"

"You're finally beginning to realize what you've been avoiding this entire time," Kabuto said, completely ignoring Sasuke's question. "It's about time. I was afraid I was going to have to rape you to make you see."

Sasuke could only stare at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? 'Rape me to make me see' – what the fuck does that mean?"

Kabuto merely smiled.

"You like Kakashi – duh."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Really?" He spat. "And what makes you think that?"

"I don't think – I KNOW. Because…" he raised his head and surveyed the Uchiha. "I know YOU. I know EVERYTHING about you."

"Tsk! I've heard those words before!" Sasuke snapped. "The last person who said them ended up dying because the truth was the exact opposite!"

"Only because they hadn't seen you in ten years – they were overconfident and misinformed," Kabuto replied smoothly. His eyes sparkled knowingly. "Not me – however. It's only been a year since I've last spoken to you, and even then I've watched you – watched your relationship with Kakashi."

"Fuckin' stalker!" Sasuke spat. "Why?"

"To see if – even through all of the pain you've been through – you were able to grow to like someone – possibly even LOVE," Kabuto answered. "I see now that you have – just today. You were worried sick."

"Just because I was worried sick means nothing!" The Uchiha hissed.

"Really? Then your love is blind."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Kabuto's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh really?"

Sasuke found himself being shoved against the nearest wall, the medic's body being pressed up against his.

"You were never one to move on." The medic's voice was bitter in the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. He looked the medic in the eye.

"You're _jealous_," he breathed, unable to believe that the older ninja could even FEEL something close to that emotion.

A mouth was on his, a tongue being shoved down his throat and hands wandering all over his body before he could stop it, and he felt his pants being pulled down around his thighs.

"No – wait – Kabuto!" The medic bit his chin none too gently.

"Yes, you're right," he breathed to the gasping Uchiha. "I AM jealous – of both you and Kakashi. Of the bond you two share. Of the blindness you have for it. Everyday you take it for granted, and I'm sick of it. I'll show you – I'll shove it down your throat for you to realize it's there."

"And you think raping me is going to do that?" Sasuke spat. Kabuto smiled grimly at him.

"Exactly. With stubborn Uchihas, you need drastic measures to get a point across."

"But RAPE? Kabuto you would never –"

Warm lips silenced him again, and he bit down hard on the intruding tongue. Kabuto pulled away from him with a gasp. He glared at the Uchiha, who smirked at him.

"Rape means I don't want it. Rape means I'll fight," he explained simply. Kabuto returned the expression with one of his own.

"Fine – then I'll fight your efforts." He kissed the Uchiha again, and managed to avoid Sasuke's teeth long enough to strip the Uchiha, tearing apart his clothes and not even breaking apart to breathe, crushing Sasuke against the wall.

Kabuto took off his own button-down shirt, and his hands caressed the body he had pinned to the wall. Sasuke gasped.

_Goddammit I can't move – _

The medic was attacking his throat now, and Sasuke was well aware that he was digging his teeth into the flesh there, intent on leaving a disastrous mark. The grip he had on the medic's bare shoulders tightened, and he left deep marks that immediately turned red.

And it fucking frustrated him to see the wounds heal right before his eyes.

Right. Kabuto was a fucking medic nin…

_DAMMIT! _

Kabuto was bare now, same as Sasuke, and the Uchiha found himself being spun around to press into the wall, his back to the medic.

"Dammit!" He grunted out as Kabuto set his hand on his wrists, pinning them to the wall.

"Ready, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto breathed in his ear icily.

"Go to hell, bastard medic!" The Uchiha snapped back, feeling his Chakra getting sucked out of his body, leaving him weak and

_fucking HELPLESS _

Kabuto smirked.

"Whatever you want, Sasuke-kun." With that, he tensed, and Sasuke felt blinding pain burst through his spinal cord.

"GAH!"

* * *

Sasuke bolted upwards as that same old pain burst through him, but then he realized it was only a ghost pain as he saw the room around him. The one next to him was up as well.

"What is it, Sasuke?" The other asked him, running a hand over his sweating face worriedly. Sasuke gasped and shook his head, wiping the sweat from his sweat from his forehead.

"Nothing. Just…" he sucked in a breath. "A nightmare…"

_A Goddamn fucking nightmare._

Powerful arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down to the bed, pressing his back against a strong chest.

"What about?"

"Just go back to sleep, pervert," Sasuke muttered. "It doesn't matter." He really didn't want to talk about it – the other always got so MAD whenever that day was mentioned.

And he always got so Goddamn _protective… _

"Tell me, Sasuke," the other commanded softly, kissing the younger shoulder blades.

"It was…" Sasuke fought to put the experience into words. "_That… _day…"

The other nodded solemnly behind him.

"Ah – I see." The arms around him tightened. "That day… are you all right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes – I'm FINE. Now go to sleep."

"No way – you woke me up – I need some payback."

"You're such a little kid!"

"And you're not. So it's okay."

Sasuke was on his back now, looking up into intense gray eyes. His eyes were narrowed and glaring.

"Okay for WHAT, pervert?"

"This."

He was being kissed all of the sudden, warm, rough lips wicked against his own. They were ones he welcomed – ever since a year and a half ago when that accursed medic decided to step into his life again.

Said medic was now dead, his head had been eaten away by bloodthirsty fish at the bottom of the river, his body hacked into pieces by the ninja dogs and ripped apart and THEN pushed over a canyon ledge. Sasuke was shocked that the one who could caress him so gently could command such bloodshed.

But then again, he wasn't any better.

The hands touching him, mapping out every inch of his skin – they can be used for completely opposite purposes.

One day they could kill, spill blood – and the next they can be running through hair, or touching another in the spot that made them gasp and squirm.

Ironic, really.

He was bare again – like that day – but he welcomed the touch that covered his skin now – welcomed the heat pressing against his own. Every time he was reminded of that day, he always felt so _dirty_…

It's strange that the exact same action but just with a different person could make him feel so clean…

_So fucking ALIVE_

When his body was intruded upon, entered, slammed into – there was barely any pain, and all rational thought was lost as waves of pleasure crashed against his inside walls, a heat that was forbidden yet intensely sought for pulsing madly inside of him.

The one above him came, and when he did it felt like a sun had bloomed inside of the Uchiha, filling up every crevice of his being with blinding light. The very feeling made him release as well.

A body slumped against him, warm and comforting in the aftermath.

As they lay there gasping, the question was put into play again.

"Do you love me, Sasuke?"

This time, there was no hesitation.

"Oh God, yes."

_Kakashi… _

**End of One Shot Six – Jealous Pain**

**Well, there you have it Kanty-chan! Your dedication oneshot! I hope you liked it!**

**And everyone please take heed to the annoucement before the chapter began! I WANT 20 REVIEWS!**

**Good luck! You have until Jan. thirteenth!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	7. Creation of Peace

**Konnichi wa!**

**WOW! –gasps- I actually finished this oneshot! WOOHOO! –cheers-**

**_Lemon Poppy Seed _– this is for you! I'm sorry it took so long! –dies- **

**It's just that, you suggested this pairing and I've never thought about it before, so it took awhile to come up with an idea!**

**BUT I FINALLY DID IT! HAHA!**

**AH! -dies-**

**I'm SO sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! was just being a bitch and it wouldn't let me update my stories! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -cries-**

**-recovers-**

**I really hope you enjoy it, _Lemon Poppy Seed_!**

**Everyone else, same to you!**

**Selling Out**

**One Shot Seven**

**Creation of Peace**

It was… unexpected, to say the least. They didn't even speak to each other, yet they somehow found confidence in the other – peace in each other. No one could understand how it had come about.

It had began when the Uchiha – nicknamed the Demon by the townsfolk – had been sitting out in the rain, looking blankly looking up at the sky as he leaned against a tree, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms hanging limply in between his bent legs. He stared upwards, mindless of the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold, you know."

He slowly lowered his head and turned it, looking through the trees with a cocked head and uninterested yet searching eyes, the black bangs falling limping over one black orb.

"I'm well aware. What are you doing here?"

The other went forward, an umbrella over his head. He continued forward until his legs were touching the other's, and he kneeled down beside the Uchiha. He raised a hand and caught a drop of water as it fell off a leaf from the tree above. He showed his palm to the Uchiha.

Inside it was a glistening, small blue beetle.

"Some of the most interesting insects appear only in the rain," he replied.

The Uchiha gave him a wry smile.

"Of course – I thought it was strange how so many insects were appearing at this spot. You were coming, Shino Aberame."

Said bug master nodded, taking a seat next to the Uchiha and shielding both of them from the rain.

"That's right, Sasuke Uchiha," Shino replied, crossing his legs Indian-style. Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment.

"That's the only reason you came, Shino?" He asked after a moment. "The bugs?"

Shino chuckled, allowing another small blue beetle crawl onto his finger to join the other.

"Well, they WERE a part of the reason. The other was you."

Sasuke cocked his head at the bug master.

"Me?"

Shino looked down at the beetles on his fingertips.

"Yes. My friends had told me that a strange man was sitting outside in the rain. They could tell he was stressed, and they wanted me to assist him."

Sasuke snorted in exasperation.

"Yes – for some _UNKNOWN _reason…" he muttered – to himself or to Shino?

Shino's eyes were amused behind the shades.

"You might not believe it, but my friends enjoy your company. They believe you have a great deal more sense than other humans."

Sasuke gave him a disbelieving glare.

"Tsk – no way. Bugs actually LIKE me? I thought – of ALL things – THEY would be the ones to detest me the most."

Shino laughed quietly.

"Oh contraire – not at all! In fact, they've taken quite a liking to you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes skeptically.

"Sure – whatever."

"Truly. Take that one over there, for instance." Shino leaned forward slightly and pointed into the bushes surrounding the small clearing, and Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he craned his neck to see what Shino was talking about. Their faces were closer than dubbed necessary.

"What? Where? I don't see anything," Sasuke replied. Shino motioned again with the finger, and Sasuke leaned forward yet again, becoming even closer to the bug master.

"You're not looking hard enough. He's there."

"YOU'RE the bug master, not me Shino! I don't have an EYE for INSECTS –!"

"There! See – she's coming out."

The two were silent as a huge stag beetle emerged from the bushes, at least a foot in length.

Sasuke blinked.

"Good God – that bug is huge!" He exclaimed as the beetle made her way over.

"She's a rare species of giant stag beetle," Shino explained as the monstrous bug tried to climb into Sasuke's lap and the Uchiha fought her off. "They only come out during the rainy days."

"C'mon Shino – you're the bug master!" Sasuke grunted as he fought with the stag beetle's huge pincers. "Call her off!"

"I can't."

"**_WHAT?_**"

"I've learned that you should never mess with a female bug when she's attracted to something."

"**_AND SHE'S ATTRACTED TO ME?_**"

"Exactly. In fact, she's taken quite a liking to you."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and his arms slumped back to his sides, allowing the female beetle to clap her pincers together happily as she settled in his lap, newly formed from his crossed legs. Sasuke glared at Shino.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He muttered. Shino's silence was his only reply, and he sighed heavily. "Tsk – FINE!" He shifted slightly to accommodate the new weight, but then settled again when the giant beetle snapped her pincers warningly at him.

"She's very testy," Shino told him. Sasuke glared at the other beside him.

"Yeah – I kinda _FIGURED _that," he muttered. Shino smirked from behind his high collar.

"Kind of like you," he commented. Sasuke gave him another glare, but it was cut off as the giant beetle in his lap clicked out nonsense with her pincers and began to happily rub the top of her forehead on the underside of the Uchiha's chin.

"Wha – hey! Knock it off!" He exclaimed, trying to push her head away. He felt so awkward – a huge _BUG _was rubbing UP on him…

Her pincers suddenly bit deep into his arm, and he winced as blood welled up around the two wounds.

With a wave, Shino shooed away the beetle's pincers from Sasuke's arm, taking the Uchiha's wrist with surprising gentleness and surveying the wounds.

"Apparently, she didn't like that," he told the Uchiha beside him. Sasuke bristled.

"_APPARENTLY _not!" He hissed. Shino gave a quiet, amused chuckle.

"Hush, Sasuke," he told the other softly. "You suffered the consequences of your actions – simple as that."

"But even for a BUG that HAS to be a little harsh," Sasuke protested. Shino quietly watched the rain thin out the blood flowing from the two wounds and dripping to the ground for a moment before answering.

"There is no such thing as 'a little harsh' in nature," he replied, choosing his words carefully. "Only humans have such things as 'too harsh' or 'not harsh enough'."

Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment.

"So, in nature, the punishment for misbehaving and the punishment for murder is exactly the same?" He asked.

Shino gave a quiet chuckle, but did nothing to bandage the wound. Sasuke seemed to be ignoring it for the time being.

"In nature, there IS no such thing as misbehaving or murder – nature has allowed none of that. Animals and insects are raw energy – they don't have the ability to misbehave or to murder – they are born with rules and jobs that they follow and do by instinct. They have no TIME to misbehave or to murder, and they kill because they must. It is only the human world that has drifted so far from Mother Earth that there are such things as misbehavior and murder – because we have nothing to do."

"We have plenty to do," Sasuke disagreed.

"Perhaps – we as ninja, if you mean," Shino replied. "But the strange thing is, is that despite all the chaos that seems to swallow nature, it is a strange… sort of peace. Like if there wasn't that chaos, then the world would die."

Sasuke glanced away in thought.

"I see…" he breathed. "Chaos none of us can live without – that's a thought."

Shino shook his head, and he finally covered the wound with the previously forgotten umbrella and began to bandage it.

"No – it's the truth. It's always been the truth."

"Shino…" after a moment, Sasuke looked back at the bug master. "Why do you… wear such a high collar shirt? To hide the holes in your face?"

Shino's hands stopped, and he didn't raise his head to meet Sasuke's eyes. They were still for a moment, and Sasuke wondered if the bug master was going to lash out.

The other beside the Uchiha began bandaging his arm again, and Sasuke breathed easier.

"No. I couldn't care less about how those holes make my face look. A simple genjutsu would make them disappear easily, a small charm. No…" his voice grew softer. "It's not for that."

Sasuke's curiosity had gotten the better of him – he had never thought about WHY Shino wore a high collar shirt before, but now the question itched crazily at his insides.

"Then for what?" He asked.

Shino was quiet for a moment. His dark glasses showed nothing as he realized that the Uchiha was suddenly acting like the child that was always buried beneath the hate and fear.

"To… simply hide my face. To keep it from others."

Sasuke cocked his head.

"But why? C'mon – don't tell me you think you're ugly. That's stupid – not to mention girlish."

"That coming from someone who wears his hair long," Shino returned. Sasuke sniffed, offended.

"They banned me from wearing long trench coats when I tried to sneak in three dozen kunai to the Hokage's birthday party (DDB – It was a dare! XD), so I settled with the next best thing," he replied a-matter-of-factly.

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"And long hair is the next best thing?" He asked. Sasuke blinked at him.

"Yeah – anything that billows out behind me while I walk." His tone turned to slightly smug as he smirked at looked away, raising a hand to delicately hold his own face as his eyes became dreamy. Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"You're so egotistical," he murmured good-naturedly, turning back to bandaging the wounds. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Shino's bent head.

"I'm an Uchiha – what'd you expect? And you still didn't answer my question," Sasuke reminded him, narrowing his eyes and inclining his head to become level with Shino, glaring at the black spikes. "Did you do it because you think you're ugly? C'mon – it can't be THAT bad! Kakashi actually looks pretty good, and HE covers HIS face! Not to mention Kankuro doesn't look half-bad without all the make-up! You can't be any worse!"

Shino chuckled.

"And how would you know how they look without the masks and make-up?" He asked, finally finishing bandaging Sasuke's wound without even realizing it. Sasuke didn't attempt to take his arm away, and Shino allowed himself to simply hold Sasuke's forearm in both of his hands while the forgotten giant stag beetle slept in Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha shrugged.

"I got bored so I decided to become their stalker until I saw them without their masks and make-up," he stated, opening one eye and grinning playfully at Shino. "You'd be surprised – neither of them EVER came CLOSE to finding out!"

"Please don't tell me you even followed them to the bathroom," Shino commented blankly. Sasuke blinked at him.

"Well, I had to with Kakashi – I found out what he looked like when he was brushing his teeth, but – hey!" Sasuke glared at the bug master. "Don't change the subject! You STILL haven't answered my question!"

Shino smiled from behind his collar.

"I'm sorry – what was it again?"

"You know DAMN WELL WHAT!"

Shino laughed.

"No – I didn't do it because I think I'm ugly. I did it to protect others." _Especially you. _

Sasuke blinked.

"What? Why?" He smirked at the bug master. "You have poisonous fangs or something? C'mon – get outta here! You're not NEARLY as strange as some other people I've met – take Kisame for example. THAT guy was a freak!"

Shino cocked his head only slightly as he looked at the grinning Uchiha.

"So… even if you knew why I hide my face… you wouldn't think I was strange?" He asked quietly. Sasuke merely looked at him.

"Of course not – we all have our reasons for doing something, and we're all strange in our own way. I bet that face of yours is what makes you unique." Sasuke winked at the bug master. "At least, on the physical level. So what if there's something strange with your mouth? No big deal. I wouldn't care at all."

Shino merely looked at him – silent – for a moment.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded, a confident smile on his face.

"Of course! You're not NEARLY as strange as some other people I've learned to accept! Take Ukon and Sakon for example," he mentioned the twins he had met back in Sound. "Those two were absolutely insane, but I learned how to deal with them and accept them – even if I DID hate their guts!" He added on cheerfully. "No worries!"

Shino nodded and looked down to the ground in thought.

_But I'm doing it to keep you safe, Sasuke. I'm afraid… if you saw my face… I would…_

A thumb was suddenly hooked onto the top of his high collar shirt, and his eyes shot up to see Sasuke's nose inches from his own, the Uchiha's black eyes sparkly playfully with the thought of a mystery being solved.

"May I see?" He asked quietly.

It was then Shino realized that it was too quiet – the rain had stopped falling and the giant stag beetle had gone.

It was only them – no one else even came CLOSE to this part of the forests.

There was silence between them for a moment.

Sasuke was ready to bolt the instant his thumb hooked onto the other's collar – he had no idea how sensitive Shino was about his identity – and his heart was a frantic pulse in his throat. Against all instinctive, survival urges –

_Awe FUCK how could you even THINK he would let you do something like this, you fucking IDIOT – _

– he waited for a response.

Shino was silent, and Sasuke took his silence as a 'yes'.

With baited breath, he slowly pulled the collar down, and Shino silently waited, eyes closed behind the shades and fighting against his _OWN _instinctive urges –

_No don't Shino don't you DARE he'll hate you for it and you KNOW it – _

– as the cloth moved down his face.

Sasuke blinked, and then he laughed softly.

"Why, Shino…" he chided gently. "You were worried for nothing! There's nothing dangerous or strange about your face – it's perfectly normal. Even the three holes in your cheek look normal – like they're a part of you. Your face is fine."

_Not to mention just a tad good looking. _

Shino opened his eyes to see Sasuke merely looking at his nose and mouth, eyes wide and lost in thought and seemingly not even noticing how close they were.

Sasuke's eyes then curled up in upside down 'u's.

"C'mon Shino – say something!" He told the bug master. "I've never seen your mouth move – I want to see it!"

Shino couldn't help it – he smiled.

"You're acting so childish, Sasuke," he informed the Uchiha. Sasuke shrugged.

"I really don't care. So what were you worried about?" He asked Shino. "There HAS to be some DEEPER meaning to it – you and your high collared shirt. What is it?"

"Hasn't enough of your curiosity been satisfied for one day?" Shino asked, barely managing to keep his voice from shaking and his head from moving.

Sasuke winked at the bug master and gave a small grin.

"Nope! Can you tell me?"

Shino couldn't stand it.

"Can I… _SHOW _you instead? Will you swear not to hate me, even if that DOES sound childish?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Okay. Sure. But why would I hate you?"

Not answering, Shino's hand slid up to grasp the side of Sasuke's throat, and he gently pulled the Uchiha down, giving the other time to pull away.

Sasuke didn't.

Their lips connected in a brief, swift kiss – the swiftness caused by mostly shyness and uncertainty on Shino's part – and then the bug master pulled away.

He expected some sort of yell – a slap and the Sharingan, maybe – but Sasuke merely blinked at then grinned at the bug master.

"So that's it? That's all you were protecting me from? Kisses?" The Uchiha gave a childish giggle. "That's so silly!" He bopped Shino gently on the head. "Foolish bug master – I wouldn't hate you for a kiss! I AM gay, after all!" Then he raised both his hands and hooked both thumbs onto Shino's collar, folding the cloth down to permanently reveal the other's face. Sasuke let his hand trail up to mold his hand to Shino's unmarred cheek. "Be at peace, Shino. I don't hate you. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it!" Sasuke gave him another smile. "Even if your bugs are a bit creepy at times – I'll learn to accept them – like all things. Mother Nature's chaos is peace, after all."

Shino blinked at him, not expecting that reaction at all.

"So… this is it? The creation of peace?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I guess so – the creation of peace in both of our hearts. It'll work!" He grinned at the bug master. "I'm sure of it!"

Shino clenched his fists nervously.

"So…" he trailed off. "Can I do it again?"

Sasuke grinned at him, taking his hand from the bug master's face.

"Sure! Of course!"

Then the Uchiha's hands were at Shino's face again, the fingers twirling around the shades' frame. Sasuke's eyes sparkled playfully – mischievously.

"But the Ebisu shades come off first!"

**End One Shot Seven – Creation of Peace**

**Awe! –coos- Goes from dark and serious to light and laughing – I like it:D**

**And have you ever noticed that Ebisu and Shino's shades look EXACTLY alike?**

**Sasuke has. :D**

**Thus, Ebisu shades. :)**

**Shino probably didn't get it though. XD**

**Well, I enjoyed it!**

**I hope you all did too!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
